


No Easy Love Could Make Me Feel This Way  ITALIAN TRANSLATION

by Miri_reader



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Architect Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Chicago (City), Childhood Friends, Ex, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, alpha alpha, beta, larry top, omega - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri_reader/pseuds/Miri_reader
Summary: Non c'è mai stato nessuno per Harry tranne Louis. Aveva sempre pensato che il loro amore sarebbe durato per sempre, nonostante l'idea della società su una relazione alfa/alfa. Quando Louis rompe con lui e si trasferisce a Chicago, improvvisamente viene lasciato indietro per raccogliere i pezzi della vita che un tempo condividevano. Invece di andare avanti, trova ragioni per mantenere Louis nella sua vita e nel processo inizia a ricostruire ciò che non ha funzionato.O un Alpha Louis / Alpha HarryAU in cui hanno una seconda possibilità di sistemare le cose con l'amore della loro vita.Questa storia è fantastica e spero che voi la leggiate e vi piaccia come è piaciuta a me. Scusate per gli errori e buona lettura.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. HARRY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Easy Love (Could Make Me Feel This Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768005) by [allwaswell16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16). 



>>> Harry

Quella dannata sbilenca tapparella. Harry la guarda da dove si è stravaccato sul divano dopo il lavoro. No, il suo divano, non il loro divano. Almeno non adesso. Si rifiuta di pensare che non sarà mai più il loro divano. Guarda le ombre , desiderando che si regolino magicamente .Al momento la cosa è sempre fottutamente sbilenca. Harry non riesce mai ad aggiustarla nel modo giusto, ma sospira e si alza dal divano e ci prova. Strattona, tira e agita. È ancora sbilenca.

Non doveva essere così .La veneziana dovrebbe sempre essere regolata correttamente perché Louis sa come destreggiarla nel modo giusto. Ma Louis non è più qui, e Harry la fissa e sa che è solo uno dei tanti segni che le cose sono andate male.

>>>

È venerdì sera e Harry lancia sulla bocca una bottiglia di vino rosso.Prende un lungo sorso mentre cammina dalla cucina al soggiorno. Il suo pigiama di seta emette un fruscìo molto soddisfacente mentre scivola lungo la pelle del divano. Sta per accendere Netflix e trovare una commedia romantica su cui piangere nel suo vino quando vede di nuovo la sua nemesi.

Le fottute tapparelle. Le ignora e sorseggia il suo vino mentre fa clic su Netflix alla ricerca di qualcosa da guardare. Niente sembra interessante. Questo è un problema abbastanza comune in questi giorni. Niente sembra interessante quando non c'è Louis che lo guarda con lui. Nessun Louis a fare commenti assurdi. Nessun Louis che scalda i piedi freddi sotto la gamba di Harry. Harry brontolava sempre per quello, e ora desidera più di ogni altra cosa che i piedi freddi e puzzolenti di Louis siano sotto di lui proprio ora.

Ciò richiede provvedimenti drastici.

Sospira e scivola giù dal divano e corre lungo il corridoio fino alla sua camera da letto come se potesse sfuggire ai pensieri che si insinuano. Fruga in una scatola sul retro dell'armadio finché non trova un vecchio DVD maltrattato di You've got mail. Sospira di sollievo e lo stringe a sé. Se Tom Hanks non può aiutare, nessuno può farlo.

Lo mette e lascia che la storia familiare si svolga e si sforza così tanto da lasciarlo spazzare via, e lo fa. Per un po' comunque. Ma poi Tom Hanks si arrende alla sua natura alfa e prende ciò che vuole, ed eccolo sullo schermo a prendersi cura della sua omega quando è ammalata.Le porta i fiori. La corteggia. E lo colpisce ancora una volta che questo è il nocciolo della discussione di Louis. Che un giorno Harry vorrà tutto questo per se stesso. Che un giorno vorrà trovare un suo omega.

Non è così che lui e Louis si sono innamorati. Non c'è stato un esagerato corteggiamento, nessun amore a prima vista. Invece, c'è stata un'amicizia d'infanzia, risate e divertimento. E quando Harry è stato abbastanza grande da valutarlo, ha capito che c'era solo una persona che poteva mai essere per lui. C'era ed è sempre stato l'unico e solo Louis.

Non c'era modo di sapere, ovviamente, come si sarebbero presentati. Harry onestamente non si è mai preoccupato molto di lui. Se lo avesse mai preso in considerazione, avrebbe detto di presumere che fossero entrambi beta, poiché nessuno dei due sembrava esibire molto il tipico modo dei tratti alfa o omega. Bene, fino a quando non ebbe diciotto anni e si masturbava al pensiero di come Louis appariva nella sua divisa da calcio. Il nodo che si era formato era stato un prezioso grande indizio .

I titoli del film iniziano a scorrere, e si rende conto di quanto poco abbia prestato attenzione allo schermo di fronte a lui. Invece, un film diverso gli viene in mente. Uno eccitante in cui bloccò Louis nella sua camera da letto e gli disse che era un alfa. Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono e vide il desiderio nelle loro profondità blu per la prima volta.

"Fammi vedere." Aveva detto Louis. Cazzo, era stato come un sogno eccitante. Louis gli aveva passato le mani, proprio come aveva fantasticato per mesi. Quando le labbra di Louis si erano chiuse intorno a lui, aveva inviato un silenzioso appello all'universo che Louis sarebbe stato suo.

Harry si ritrova a diventare duro al ricordo, ma non inizia a toccarsi fino a quando i suoi pensieri corrono al suo primo calore e allo shock che lo ha attraversato quando ha visto la forma del nodo su Louis mentre Harry si era spinto dentro e fuori da lui . Aveva trasmesso attraverso di lui i pensieri più strani, quelli di possesso, piacere e orgoglio. Il fatto che avesse suscitato in qualche modo questa reazione a Louis, sembrava il suo più grande successo.

Louis aveva impiegato più tempo a pensare all'idea che fossero insieme dopo quella realizzazione, ma Harry cerca di non pensarci mentre accarezza il ricordo di Louis che è rimasto intatto tra loro.

Quando apre gli occhi, è alla vista delle tapparelle sbilenche. Il breve momento di piacere si inasprisce all'istante. Il vino che sorseggia tutta la notte attenua ogni imbarazzo che potrebbe provare a contattare Louis ,mentre è a casa da solo, un po' brillo, il venerdì sera.

Apre i suoi messaggi e scrive: Louuuuuuu , non riesco a sistemare le tapparelle. Sono tutte sbilenche come questa faccina sorridente : /

Non riceve immediatamente una risposta, ma la mattina dopo si sveglia con i postumi di una sbornia e un messaggio.

Sono a casa di mia sorella questo fine settimana. Posso venire alle dieci per sistemarle, se vuoi.

Sono le 9:40 e Louis ha inviato il messaggio due ore fa. Al diavolo. Non aveva idea che Louis fosse persino a casa questo fine settimana. È un pugno nello stomaco rendersi conto che non ha idea di come sia il nuovo programma di lavoro di Louis. Quante volte ha fatto il viaggio di tre ore qui?

Manda rapidamente in faccia una faccina sorridente ed si affretta in cucina per preparare il caffè e ingoiare un paio di Advils prima di precipitarsi nella doccia. Si strofina e si lava i capelli e quasi inciampa mentre corre di nuovo in cucina per bere il caffè il più rapidamente possibile.Si brucia la lingua e ha la testa ancora martellante quando sente bussare alla porta. Si tira indietro e maledice le persone che hanno costruito questa casa.

Lui e Louis scherzavano sempre sul fatto che non avrebbero mai potuto fare sesso in cucina senza che i loro vicini vedessero. La grande vetrata offre a Harry una visione chiara di Louis in piedi sui gradini, il che sfortunatamente significa che Louis ha anche una visione chiara di lui in piedi in cucina con solo un asciugamano attaccato alla vita. I suoi capelli gocciolano sulle sue spalle, sulla sua schiena e sul suo petto, e per un lungo momento, lui e Louis si fissano attraverso il vetro che li separa.

Mentre Harry si affretta a rispondere alla porta, sussulta al pensiero che Louis abbia bussato alla loro porta invece di entrare. Si chiede se anche Louis lo trovi imbarazzante. Solo più promemoria che tutto è cambiato. Apre la porta.

"Ehm, ciao Lou. Er - mi dispiace. Farò meglio a mettermi un po 'di vestiti. "

"No, non scusarti," dice Louis mentre entra e chiude la porta alle sue spalle. "Sapevo che probabilmente ti saresti appena svegliato. Potrei dire che stavi bevendo ieri sera.Su cosa sei andati? Gin e tonic? "

"Vino rosso. Ma come lo sai? "pronuncia alle sue spalle mentre si fa strada lungo il corridoio. Louis sembra guardarlo andare via.

"Ti conosco, Styles", dice Louis con un'alzata di spalle. Harry tiene ferma la mano sulla cornice della porta della sua camera da letto mentre si gira a fissarlo. Louis ha l'aspetto come un solito sabato mattina, capelli arruffati ,una felpa che gli pende e la barba ancora sul suo bel viso. È così familiare e il cuore di Harry fa male per il dolore e il desiderio. Questo Louis è ancora il suo Louis. E si chiede se un giorno dimenticherà l'aspetto di Louis il sabato mattina.

Louis arrossisce sotto il suo sguardo e distoglie gli occhi . Harry si mette in fretta i pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta e torna nel soggiorno per vedere Louis agitarsi all'ombra .La tapparella sfreccia verso l'alto lungo le corde e poi con attenzione verso il basso mentre Louis la rilascia lentamente, ora perfettamente allineata sotto le abili dita di Louis.

Louis ancora non si volta, ma è sicuro che senta la sua presenza dietro di sé. L'aria è pesante e carica di parole non dette e qualcos'altro che Harry non riesce a identificare. Spera che sia rimpianto, anche se sente che la frustrazione inizia a manifestarsi dentro di sé. Non è sicuro di essere frustrato con Louis o con la sua debolezza nel contattarlo alla prima occasione. Si promette che non accadrà più.

Alla fine Louis si gira e Harry odia la maschera che Louis indossa per lui adesso, un sorriso amichevole e gli occhi accuratamente spenti, come se Harry non riuscisse a vedere attraverso di essi.

Harry non si preoccupa di mascherare le sue emozioni. Lascia che le sue labbra si attorciglino. "Grazie per aver riparato le tapparelle."

Louis guarda il pavimento. "Prego. Mi limiterò a--"

"Sì, okay," risponde Harry mentre Louis si gira verso la porta.

"Ciao, Harry."

>>>

Harry entra nell'atrio lussuosamente arredato del quartier generale del grande magazzino Dashwood e si dirige verso la sua sezione del settimo piano dove si trovano tutti gli acquirenti. Si accascia sulla sedia di fronte a un tavolo di campioni di tessuto delle tute che aveva visto venerdì.

"Brutto weekend?"

Harry appoggia tutto il corpo sulla sedia finché non sta quasi guardando Zayn sottosopra. "Puoi dire quello."

"Devi uscire di più. Avresti dovuto incontrarti con me e Angelique venerdì. "

"Sì, forse", dice Harry. "Mi avrebbe comunque impedito di mandare messaggi a Louis ubriaco."

"Oh cazzo."

"Esatto" geme Harry.

"Quindi quanto è stato male?"

"Voglio dire, non così male, davvero. Solo noi ... io ... abbiamo queste tapparelle che sono comlicate e non riesco nemmeno mai a sistemarle. "

"Harry, non per essere scortese, ma che c'entra Louis?"

"Beh, riesce a sistemarle sempre nel modo giusto. Non so davvero come ci riesce", dice malinconicamente. "Hanno appena sfrecciato su e giù così facilmente per lui."

Zayn ride.

"Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare cosa tu abbia detto." Parla con un lento, profondo richiamo di una voce a imitazione di quella di Harry. "Louuuuisssss, le mie tapparelle non sono pari."

Harry può sentire le sue guance riscaldarsi per l'imbarazzo.

Zayn fa una smorfia a questa reazione. "Oh merda, hai davvero scritto questo?"

"Forse," geme Harry e si siede di nuovo sulla sua sedia.

"Quindi ha detto qualcosa in risposta?"

Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Um, beh, sì. È venuto sabato e ha sistemato le tapparelle. "

"Huh", dice Zayn, alzando le sopracciglia verso il soffitto.

"Cosa dovrebbe significare?"

"Solo che gli ex fidanzati in genere non vengono per riparare le tapparelle di qualcuno."

"Louis non mi delude mai."

"Tranne quando ti ha spezzato il cuore, vuoi dire?"

Harry fissa i campioni di tessuto. "Si. Tranne allora. "

>>>

Harry si tiene occupato con il lavoro. Rimane fino a tardi ed entra presto. È meglio che tenga la mente lontana il più possibile dalla rottura in questo momento, quindi si riempie la mente con l'ultima stagione di modelli di abiti e piani per la prossima sfilata a cui dovrà partecipare a New York.

Lavora a stretto contatto con Zayn per coordinare gli accessori maschili di cui è responsabile con gli abiti scelti da Harry. È davvero una grande collaborazione. Harry ha trascorso molto tempo dietro le quinte a lavorare con gli omega sull'aspetto del mondo della moda, quindi è abbastanza a suo agio con Zayn. Apprezza il fatto che Zayn sembri a proprio agio nel lavorare con un alfa perché non è sempre stata la sua esperienza. Non che Harry sia molto simile a un tipico alfa. Tuttavia, di solito sente una certa preoccupazione nel lavorare con lui.

Venerdì sera si staglia davanti a lui mentre si disconnette dal suo computer. Zayn indossa già il cappotto quando Harry si gira.

"Hai detto di no nelle ultime quattro settimane, ma continuerò a chiedere fino a quando non dirai di sì. Vuoi venire a cena con me e Angelique? "

Harry prova a sorridere. "Ho intenzione di accettare l'offerta stasera."

Zayn sorride vivacemente. "Bene. Non devi essere solo tutto il tempo, lo sai? "

"Lo so - è solo ..."

"Sei abituato a passare tutto il tempo con qualcun altro?"

"Sì", risponde Harry mentre raccoglie il cappotto e cammina con Zayn verso gli uffici delle risorse umane in cerca di Angelique.

"E i tuoi altri amici? Niall, penso che si chiami? O quello super sexy, Liam. »Zayn fa l'occhiolino al pensiero di Liam apparentemente. Interessante.

"Dove sono stato dato che non sapevo che fossi interessato a Liam?"

"Non sono interessato. Penso solo che sia sexy. È un beta, vero? In realtà pensavo che non fosse interessato agli omega. È stata comunque la mia esperienza generale, "dice Zayn con un sospiro.

"Capisco cosa intendi, ma Liam ha una mentalità piuttosto aperta ..." Si interrompe bruscamente. "Certo, avevo pensato anche Louis. Quindi forse non sono il miglior giudice in questo genere di cose. "

Zayn gli sorride tristemente. "Mi dispiace davvero, Harry. Forse lui ...

"Che cosa? Hai cambiato idea? Ti rendi conto che non sto cercando di accoppiarmi con ogni omega che incontro? "Chiede Harry amaramente. "Forse l'ha detto solo perché è quello che sta davvero pensando a se stesso. Forse è lui quello che vuole trovarsi un piccolo omega. "

"Andiamo a trovare Angelique e usciamo da qui. Margaritas con me, ok?

Harry fa un respiro profondo, cercando di riprendere il controllo. "Si.Sembra buono. Ma ora capisci perché sto trovando difficile uscire con Niall o Liam. Sono anche amici di Louis. Non riesco davvero a urlarli contro che Louis è un cretino. "

Zayn ride. "Beh, puoi sempre dirlo a me."

>>>

Harry barcolla sul suo portico. È contento di non aver vomitato nell'Uber. Non sarebbe stato positivo per la sua immagine. Riesce ad aprire la porta e entrare in casa e crolla sul divano in una confusione mentale indotta dalla tequila. Conta solo di dormire lì, ma sa anche con il torpore da ubriaco, che domani gli farà male la schiena se non si alza e se ne va a letto.

Con un gemito, rotola giù dal divano e incespica in cucina per un bicchiere d'acqua e un po 'di Advil. Sente il gocciolio dell'acqua prima di aprire il rubinetto, il che lo colpisce come un po 'strano. Non deve aver chiuso completamente il rubinetto prima di andarsene. Riempie un bicchiere e prende un lungo sorso d'acqua, ma riesce ancora a sentire il gocciolamento del rubinetto. Controlla di nuovo per assicurarsi che sia chiuso.

Guarda il rubinetto come se uno sguardo deluso forzasse un qualche tipo di azione. Non farà mai venire un idraulico nel fine settimana ,se non vuole pagare un milione di dollari. Potrebbe essere un'esagerazione. Prima che riesca a pensarci meglio, ha tirato fuori il telefono e sta mandando un sms all'unica persona che conosce a portata di mano con cose come questa.

Lou il mio rubinetto sta perdendo :( Cosa dovrei fare ?????????????????: (((((((

Si getta su una sedia e fissa il suo telefono, aspettando di vedere i puntini che indicano che Louis gli sta rispondendo. Non è sicuro di quanto tempo lo guardi, ma è abbastanza sicuro che inizierà a piangere presto. Margarita del cazzo. Non avrebbe mai dovuto provare a bere di più di Angelique. Prova a ricacciare indietro alcune lacrime che si sono formate e si trascina nella sua camera da letto. Si è appena spogliato dei vestiti quando sente il ronzio del suo telefono.

Sono di nuovo da mia sorella questo fine settimana. Domani posso fermarmi se vuoi che lo guardi. Mandami un messaggio quando sei sveglio. E prendi dell'ibuprofene e bevi dell'acqua prima di andare a letto, per favore. Posso dire che hai bevuto tequila.

Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso assonnato. Harry si arrampica sul letto e si addormenta, stringendo ancora il telefono.

>>>

La mattina dopo si prende il tempo per prepararsi per la giornata. Il gocciolamento del rubinetto sarebbe fastidioso, tranne per il fatto che gli ha dato un motivo per rivedere Louis. Finge che non sia un grande campanello d'allarme.

Prende più Advil e beve qualche tazza di caffè prima di fare la doccia e vestirsi. Si veste abbastanza casualmente per andare in seguito in alcuni negozi con Gemma. Si morde nervosamente il labbro e fissa il telefono. Ok, non resta altro da fare se non mandare un sms a Louis.

Ciao Lou. Non so come sapevi che fosse tequila, ma sì, il rubinetto della cucina gocciola. Esiste una chiave inglese di qualche tipo che posso usare per stringere o qualcosa del genere?

Non sta nemmeno fingendo a se stesso che non sta praticamente implorando Louis di venire ad aiutarlo. Louis vedrà attraverso questo e verrà.

Penso che forse volevi dire una chiave esagonale ma come ho detto ieri sera posso venire a dare un'occhiata se vuoi. Hai ancora la cassetta degli attrezzi che ti ho lasciato in garage?

Harry si acciglia. Odia che gli venga ricordato che le cose di Louis non vivono più qui. Gran parte della casa ha spazi vuoti come un promemoria fisico delle crepe che Louis ha lasciato nel suo cuore. Il garage era riempito con l'officina di Louis.In una buona giornata potevano parcheggiare solo un'auto lì . Ora c'è così tanto - spazio. Si chiede brevemente dove vengono archiviati tutti gli strumenti e i progetti di Louis. Sicuramente, non ha posto per loro in un piccolo appartamento di Chicago.

È un tale masochista che si lascia interrogare su come debba essere l'appartamento di Louis adesso. L'avevano scelto insieme, pensando che Harry si sarebbe trasferito ad un certo punto nel prossimo futuro una volta che avesse trovato lavoro anche lì. Sospetta che ancora Louis non abbia nemmeno disimballato, visto che ha trascorso così tanti weekend qui a casa di sua sorella.

Risponde di avere la cassetta degli attrezzi. Non ha toccato nulla da quando Louis se ne è andato. Non si è permesso di pensarci su così tanto, ed è colpito dalla consapevolezza di non aver toccato nulla perché sta aspettando che Louis torni a casa.

Si siede su una sedia della cucina e appoggia la testa sulla sua superficie liscia. Questo è troppo da pensare dopo una notte di margarita. Si alza in piedi al suono di un bussare alla porta. Spera sinceramente che Louis non l'abbia visto autocommiserarsi.

Quando Harry apre la porta, vede Louis che si è già fermato nel garage e sta portando la cassetta degli attrezzi in mano. Cazzo, Louis sembra sexy con in mano una cassetta degli attrezzi.

"Ehi,Styles. Dovresti davvero tenere chiusa la porta del garage. Sarebbe più sicuro e impedirà a tutti gli animali di entrare e mangiare tutto il mangime per uccelli. "

"Forse voglio nutrire tutta la fauna locale, grazie mille."

Louis fa spallucce. "È la tua cas..."

Louis si blocca e si schiarisce la gola come se entrambi non sapessero cosa avrebbe detto. Harry si gira per andare verso la cucina, sperando che Louis non lo abbia guardato in faccia. Si siede allo sgabello da bar, guardando Louis che osserva il rubinetto. Louis si piega in avanti e Harry non può fare a meno di ammirare la curva del culo sotto i jeans aderenti.

Non importa per quanti anni ha trascorso a guardare Louis, non riuscirà mai a non farlo.

"Sì, penso di dover solo sostituire le guarnizioni." Louis si gira, e Harry è abbastanza sicuro di averlo sorpreso mentre la sua faccia arrossisce un po' di rosa. Dio, è così adorabile. Harry scava la punta delle dita nelle cosce. Vuole più di ogni altra cosa piegare Louis su quel lavandino.

Il suo cervello si ribalta per mezzo dell'emozione dei resti di una notte da ubriaco con gli amici e un'ondata di desiderio di toccare ciò che non è più suo. Louis continua a parlare, qualcosa sulle chiavi inglesi e sui bulloni e le viti. Quindi si sta avvicinando alla porta e l'istinto di Harry è quello di bloccare la sua strada e non lasciarlo mai andare. È in piedi sul suo cammino prima che il suo cervello lo raggiunga.

Louis alza un sopracciglio. "Styles? Stai bene? Vado al negozio di ferramenta e prendo le nuove guarnizioni. "

"Oh." Riesce a sentire il suo corpo cedere un po' sollevato. "Um - sì. Sto bene."

Fa un debole sorriso ,saluta Louis e lo osserva allontanarsi nel suo camion. Ha almeno quindici minuti per ottenere il controllo di se stesso prima che Louis ritorni. Appoggia di nuovo la testa sulla fresca superficie del tavolo finché non sente Louis tornare quando la portiera del camion si chiude. Si alza dal tavolo e apre rapidamente la porta prima che Louis possa bussare di nuovo. Non sopporta che Louis bussa a questa porta come se non avesse più il diritto di entrare.

A quanto pare Louis non impiega molto a sistemare tutto ciò che non andava con il rubinetto, e la mente di Harry corre per trovare qualche motivo per farlo rimanere.

"Grazie per averlo riparato."

"Sì, ero nei paraggi.Nessun problema, davvero."

"Vuoi birra? Ho la tua preferita: ho Bent River Pale Ale in frigo. "

"Si? Uhm, certo mi andrebbe una birra. "

Harry controlla l'orario per assicurarsi che Gemma non si presenti inaspettatamente, perché non è sicuro di come spiegherebbe Louis in casa senza sembrare disperato come in realtà è.Gemma non è prevista per altre due ore, quindi probabilmente è al sicuro fin quando Louis se ne va prima di allora, a meno che in qualche modo questa birra si trasforma in Louis che dichiara il suo eterno amore e chiede perdono. Un uomo può sognare.

Harry gli prende una bottiglia e accende la televisione per la partita dei Cubs (squadra di baseball), che onestamente è la cosa più disperata che abbia mai fatto. Non è esattamente il più grande fan del baseball, ma sa che Louis probabilmente stava pensando di tornare da Lottie per vederlo. Louis gli lancia un'occhiata, ma Harry distoglie lo sguardo e si dà da fare aprendo la propria bottiglia e lentamente riponendo l'apribottiglie.

Entra nel soggiorno e vuole così tanto raggomitolarsi sul divano con Louis e appoggiargli la testa in grembo come hanno fatto tanti sabati prima di questo. Gli fa male sedersi nella poltrona reclinabile con un nodo in gola e il ricordo delle dita di Louis che gli passavano tra i capelli. Prende un sorso troppo grande di birra per nascondere ogni emozione che traspare dal suo viso e la soffoca.

Tossisce e schizza, e Louis sente il bisogno di saltare in piedi e dargli pacche sulla schiena un paio di volte.

"Meglio andarci piano, Styles," dice Louis con un sorriso, la sua mano ora è ferma sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Harry si calma perché se non lo fa, si scioglierà sotto il tocco di Louis. Non si biasima nemmeno. È sempre stato così.

Louis lascia cadere la mano. Si schiarisce la gola e si siede di nuovo sul divano.

>>>

"Pronto ad andare, H?"

"Sì!" Harry si avvicina alla macchina di Gemma con un po' di saltelli nel suo passo. Sa che non dovrebbe essere così felice di aver trascorso del tempo con il suo ex ragazzo, ma non può farci niente. Louis non è solo un ex. Odia sentirsi come se avesse perso anche il suo migliore amico in questa rottura.

"Di cosa sei così felice?" Gemma chiede incuriosita non appena si siede sul sedile. "Tutto quello che ti ho visto fare è deprimerti da allora - beh, lo sai."

Harry cerca di camuffare la sua espressione in qualcosa di meno che assolutamente felice di aver trascorso l'ultima ora e mezza a guardare i Cubs battere i Cardinals solo perché doveva farlo accanto a Louis.

"Niente! Nessun motivo oltre a essere felice di fare shopping con la mia sorella preferita. "

"Mmhmm. Si, come no. Oh! Ohhhhhh - hai incontrato qualcuno? "Gemma si gira verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati. "L'hai fatto, vero? Hai incontrato un piccolo omega dopo la tua rottura? Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo se solo tu ... "

Harry non è mai stato bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni. È abbastanza certo che lo sguardo sul suo viso le sta dicendo tutto ciò che deve sapere perché lei interrompe bruscamente i suoi punzecchiamenti. "No. Gesù, Gemma. L'amore della mia vita ha appena rotto con me per quell'esatto stupido motivo - beh, almeno è per questo che dice che mi ha lasciato comunque. Non sto cercando di incontrare nessuno. "

Riesce a sentire il caldo afflusso di lacrime inondare i suoi occhi e fa del suo meglio per non lasciare che le sue emozioni si riversino. Se Gemma non fosse una beta, sarebbe in grado di percepire il suo turbamento anche più di quanto già possa fare. Al diavolo, se non fosse stata una beta, avrebbe già annusato l'odore di Louis in casa.

Guarda fuori dal finestrino mentre guidano verso i negozi . Si è abbastanza controllato quando Gemma parcheggia l'auto. Prima che possa aprire la portiera della macchina, lei lo ferma con una mano tesa.

"Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto prima, non volevo dire nulla. Veramente."

"Va bene", risponde Harry. Sa che non suona bene. "Non riesco proprio a immaginare di superare mai Louis. E ad essere sincero, non credo di volerlo mai fare. "

>>>

Harry trascorre un'intera settimana cercando di pensare a qualcos'altro per scrivere a Louis. Potrebbe mandargli un sms sul baseball. Potrebbe mandargli un messaggio chiedendo casualmente della sua famiglia. Potrebbe mandargli un sms sul lavoro. Ogni notte fissa il suo telefono e spera Louis gli manderà un sms, ma non arriva mai un messaggio.

Caccia via Zayn e Angelique il venerdì sera e lo trascorre in gran parte con il broncio e mangiando gelato al burro di noci pecan. Quando finisce il cartone, decide di portare fuori la spazzatura ormai piena in cucina nel garage. La porta che conduce al garage è di nuovo cigolante, e lo infastidisce. Tuttavia sa bene che non deve scrivere a Louis per questo . Non è così patetico - ancora. Ha spruzzato WD-40(grasso|olio) su di esso alcune settimane fa e ha risolto il problema. Anche se apparentemente non in modo permanente. Lascia che sia scricchiolante per ora, anche se lo disturba. Ha bisogno di altre cose su cui concentrarsi che non siano Louis.

Harry si aggira per il mercato degli agricoltori sabato mattina.C'è un'aria gelida per una mattina di aprile, e cerca di concentrarsi sul mercato e il freddo che filtra attraverso la giacca piuttosto su quello che faceva normalmente il sabato mattina. Lui e Louis non sono mai andati in questo mercato. No, il sabato mattina era per qualcos'altro interamente per loro.

Il sabato mattina voleva dire la delicata sensazione della pelle di Louis contro la sua. Voleva dire i sussurri di Louis su quanto fosse bello così, e i suoi rauchi gemiti nell'orecchio. Voleva dire il nodo di Louis che lo riempiva pieno mentre lui gridava il suo nome. Voleva dire i pancake fatti in casa da Harry, che non prepara più da quando Louis ha impacchettato i suoi averi e li ha portati via dalla vita di Harry.

Quando rientra in casa, il cardine gli scricchiola e sbatte la porta.Gli fa accapponare la pelle. Il suo telefono vibra per alcuni messaggi e, anche se sa che non sarà Louis, il suo cuore emette comunque un barcollamento pericoloso. Sono solo Niall e Liam. Non li vede da settimane. Sospira e risponde che è pronto per quello che stanno facendo stasera.

Quando ritorna più tardi quella sera dopo ore di risate di Niall e sorrisi di Liam, si sente un leggermente più se stesso. La porta cigola ancora mentre entra, ma non lo disturba tanto. Quando si sdraia sul letto che una volta ha condiviso,si chiede cosa gli riserva il futuro.

È solo ostinato nel pensare che lui e Louis torneranno insieme? O sarà questa la sua vita? Una serie di eventi di giorno in giorno fino a quando un giorno il nome di Louis sarà solo una piccola cerniera della porta cigolante che è sopportabile con cui convivere. Fa male di nuovo pensare che possa superare Louis ,perché significa che un giorno anche Louis lo avrà superato.

Quando la mattina dopo si sveglia tardi , è deciso a sistemare quella dannata porta. Cerca su" come risolvere il problema", in modo che non si ripeta, il che porta al disastro in cui si trova attualmente, con la porta completamente staccata dai cardini. Deve sinceramente ridere altrimenti piangerà. Scatta una foto con il suo telefono e la invia a Louis.

Che diavolo hai fatto alla porta ,Styles??

Ho provato a ripararla??? Era cigolante.

Louis invia una serie di facce emoji ridenti e Harry sorride al suo telefono.

Non ti capita di essere in città e vuoi aiutarmi a rimontare la porta, vero?

Sono in effetti in città. Posso essere laggiù tra un'ora se hai bisogno di me.

Harry ingoia un nodo alla gola e si impedisce a malapena di rispedire un messaggio che dice: avrò sempre bisogno di te.

Invece risponde, se non ci sono troppi problemi, apprezzerei l'aiuto.

Quando arriva Louis, ha un sorriso e uno scintillio negli occhi.

"Non ridere," avverte Harry anche se sta già quasi ridacchiando.

Louis emette comunque una breve risata. "Non posso credere che tu abbia rimosso l'intera porta."

Harry lascia che le sue labbra formino un broncio. "- Popular Mechanics(meccanica popolare,sito che dice come aggiustare qualcosa ) - ha detto di togliere il perno dalla cerniera e di ricoprirlo di grasso."

Louis emette una forte risata. "Sì, ma probabilmente non entrambi i perni delle cerniere contemporaneamente."

"Beh, avrebbero dovuto essere più specifici."

"Almeno non ti sei fatto male," dice Louis mentre sostiene la porta contro il muro. "Hai già ingrassato i perni?"

"Sì, Popular Mechanics ha detto di usare grasso al litio, quindi è quello che ho fatto."

Louis annuisce con approvazione e tiene ferma la porta mentre Harry sostituisce i perni. Quando hanno finito, stanno in piedi accanto alla porta, sorridendosi a vicenda un po' stupidamente.

"Uhm, bene dovrei ..." inizia Louis.

"Se ne vuoi un po '..." dice Harry allo stesso tempo.

"Cosa stavi--"

"Mi dispiace, continua--"

Si fermano entrambi e si sorridono un pò imbarazzati. Louis gli fa cenno di parlare per primo.

"Stavo per ordinare da asporto, forse tailandese? Se volessi-restare. Er – mangiare. Come ringraziamento. Per avermi aiutato con tutti questi stupidi problemi che continuo ad avere. "

"Sarei felice - voglio dire - sì, sì. Sono d'accordo per un po'di cibo tailandese. "

Harry non può fare a meno di essere raggiante. Louis sembra un po 'sorpreso, probabilmente, da ciò che vede scritto sulla faccia di Harry. Cerca di attenuare la passione che è sicuro che chiunque possa vedere lì.

"Grande. Vado a ordinare. "

Si gira per nascondere ulteriormente l'emozione che lo attraversa .Ordina i loro piatti preferiti dal loro ristorante tailandese preferito e spera che questo sia l'inizio di ritrovarsi piuttosto che un addio.

Note Traduttrice:

Spero che questo primo magnifico capitolo vi abbia incuriosito e che andrete a leggere le prossime due parti quando le pubblicherò a breve.


	2. LOUIS

>>> Louis

Louis guarda fuori dal parabrezza il buio dell'Illinois dell'autostrada. Ha sempre sospettato che questo viaggio di tre ore fosse il viaggio più noioso esistente, con campi prevalentemente di soia da guardare fino a raggiungere la periferia, ma si sbagliava. È ancora peggio di notte quando non riesci nemmeno a vedere le gigantesche pale eoliche o i gambi di mais. Non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi così a lungo sul cibo tailandese.

È abbastanza solo qui nel suo camion con solo i suoi pensieri per compagnia. Dovrebbe davvero pensare a vendere il suo camion per qualcosa a più basso consumo di carburante. Tutti questi viaggi ogni fine settimana gli costano davvero un sacco di soldi quando li somma. Fanculo. Oppure potrebbe smettere di guidare qui ogni fine settimana e smettere di presentarsi alla porta di Harry ogni volta che ne abbia l'occasione.

Guida qualche chilometro in più cercando di ascoltare la radio e sovrastare la mente. Dovrebbe prendere una Prius(*automobile della Toyota). Andrà bene al lavoro se guida una Prius. Non che guidi in città. Prende la metropolitana ogni giorno. Ma ancora. Se mai guidasse da qualche parte con i suoi colleghi, sarebbe bello se avesse una Prius. Naturalmente, ciò richiederebbe che fosse effettivamente rimasto a Chicago durante i suoi giorni di riposo. Avrebbe colpito la testa contro il volante se non avesse avuto paura di deviare in un campo.

La stazione radio si affievolisce, ed è costretto a mettere la musica dal suo telefono, il che non è l'ideale in quanto è stata selezionata da Harry. È così fragile per Harry. Questo è il vero problema. Non è giusto. Non sta davvero dando a Harry molte possibilità di trovare qualcun altro.

Alza la musica più forte sperando di non rivivere i momenti del principio della fine che si ripetono nella sua testa ogni volta che non è in grado di distrarsi da loro. Passano comunque. Certo che lo fanno. Si mettono in scena con flash dietro i suoi occhi mentre cerca di rimanere concentrato sui lunghi tratti di strada nera davanti a lui.

La festa di saluto. Non l'avevano programmata particolarmente bene. Appena pochi giorni prima del suo calore. Ogni momento sembra permanentemente inciso nella sua mente ora, come se i suoi sensi amplificati gli facessero avere ricordi fotografici della festa. Riesce a vedere il "buona fortuna, Louis e Harry!" glassato sulla torta. I palloncini e le stelle filanti blu e verdi. Tutti i loro amici e le loro famiglie accalcati nella casa. Troppi profumi tutti che turbinano insieme e lo rendono agitato.

Ricorda come appariva Harry. I Morbidi riccioli dei capelli che cadevano in onde marroni intorno alle sue spalle. Una camicia leggermente inappropriata con rose rosse ricamate su di essa. E poi rivive il momento che ha segnato il suo destino.

Alza la musica ancora più forte, ma non sovrasta Gemma dando voce alle sue peggiori paure per lui e Harry. Il suo cuore batte un po 'più forte nel petto mentre ricorda di aver sentito le sue parole, i suoi dubbi su di loro, mentre ne parlava a bassa voce al suo ragazzo.

"Certo, sembrano felici ora, ma ho sempre immaginato che Harry finisse con un omega."

"È nella sua natura, capisci? Biologico veramente. "

"Cosa succederà quando uno di loro vorrà dei bambini?"

"Penso che Harry si preoccupi solo di cosa succederebbe alla loro amicizia se non funzionasse."

"Voglio dire, sto solo dicendo quello che pensano tutti gli altri."

Nei giorni seguenti fece del suo meglio per bandire questi pensieri dalla sua testa, ma si infilarono subdolamente nelle sue difese, spuntando tra le crepe. Ricorda la preoccupazione che cominciò a sopraffarlo quando il suo calore sembrò renderlo ancora più disperato del solito. Si aggrappò a Harry in quei giorni, a malapena da farlo uscire dal letto.

Ogni volta che Harry parlava di un amico omega al lavoro o apriva una porta a qualcuno o era concentrato un bambino durante le successive settimane, i dubbi lo divoravano. Una cosa era avere dei dubbi privati, ma un'altra era sapere che la famiglia di Harry non vedeva un futuro per loro. E mentre preparava le sue cose per Chicago, sapeva che doveva lasciare andare Harry.

Gli One Republic si espandono dagli altoparlanti.

Ovunque io vada c'è un'ombra di te.(*pezzo della canzone)

Doveva lasciare a Harry la possibilità di una vita più normale.

So che potrei provare a cercare qualcosa di nuovo(*pezzo della canzone)

Uno che tutti potrebbero approvare.(*pezzo della canzone)

Ma ovunque io vada, ti cercherò(*pezzo della canzone)

E se un giorno si fossero ritrovati l'un l'altro, avrebbe saputo che ciò che hanno è reale e solido e qualcosa che durerà.

"Sono un idiota", dice ai campi oscuri.

>>>

"Ehi, Lots", dice Louis quando apre la porta.

"Ehi, Lou. Vuoi lasciare di nuovo le tue cose nella stanza degli ospiti e venire ad aiutare Daisy a fare i compiti? "

"Chi fa i compiti di venerdì sera?" Chiede Louis, anche se si chiede se Lottie abbia voluto dire qualcosa dicendo di rimettere le sue cose nella stanza degli ospiti . Forse il prossimo fine settimana può essere meno fragile e rimanere a Chicago.

Aiuta Daisy a fare i compiti prima di aiutare Lottie a portare le loro sorelle più giovani e il fratello a casa quando la mamma è fuori per il lavoro. Onestamente non riesce nemmeno a incontrare gli occhi di sua madre quando li accompagna alla porta. Non vuole vedere la pietà lì.

Lottie lo invita a uscire a cena con lei e Tommy, ma non apprezza l'idea di essere la terza ruota. Potrebbe chiamare Niall o Liam, ma preferirebbe che non sapessero che è in città. Non sembrano neanche comprendere. Aveva avuto un'accesa discussione con Liam dopo la rottura, e Niall si comporta inesorabilmente ottimista come se nulla di tutto ciò stesse accadendo.

Invece, giace sul letto della camera degli ospiti di Lottie e fissa il soffitto con il telefono in mano, aspettando che Harry gli invii un messaggio. Spera che qualcosa sia andato storto nella loro casa di Harry . Il testo arriva intorno alle dieci e mezzo.

C'è un modo semplice per riparare il cartongesso? O di qualunque cosa sia fatto il muro? Penso che si chiami cartongesso?

Vede il testo lampeggiare sul suo schermo, ma sta attento a non toccare il testo per quindici minuti. Pensa che sia abbastanza lungo da fingere di non stringere il telefono come un'ancora di salvezza. Scrive una risposta alle dieci e quarantacinque.

Sì, il muro è di cartongesso. E veramente dipende da cosa hai fatto al muro e come lo riparerai.

I puntini appaiono immediatamente come se Harry stesse rispondendo. Ma poi, scompaiono per almeno alcuni minuti prima di tornare. Odia il fatto che il suo cuore sia in gola per l'attesa che Harry per rispondere sul cartongesso pensa un pò .

Non riesco a trovare un metro per misurare il buco, ma proviene da una maniglia.

Il metro è probabilmente nel punto in cui l'hanno lasciato la settimana scorsa nella cassetta degli attrezzi in garage, ma Louis non lo dice.

Beh, non è una soluzione troppo difficile se è così piccolo. Potresti usare una struttura d'appezzamento e un composto comune probabilmente per qualcosa di così piccolo.

Rivede i puntini, speranzoso che Harry gli chieda di venire.

Va bene! Grazie. Buono a sapersi.

Il suo cuore affonda. Cazzo, è così stupido. Perché continua a fare questo a se stesso? Si distende sul letto e si getta un braccio sugli occhi. Non è onesto, ne con se stesso ne con Harry.

Il telefono vibra nella sua mano.

La prossima volta che sei in città pensi di potermi aiutare a risolvere il problema?

Emette una risata patetica per se stesso. Sa già cosa dirà. Sa che la sua volontà non può resistere a Harry.

Certo. In realtà sono qui adesso. Sto giusto aiutando con i bambini questo fine settimana.

Non è una bugia totale. Ha aiutato Daisy a fare i compiti. E probabilmente andrà ad alcune delle loro partite di calcio al mattino.

Aggiunge: posso venire domani pomeriggio se sei libero.

Guarda i puntini disperatamente. Sii libero, sii libero.

Grazie Lou!

Non può fare a meno di sorridere al suo telefono come il completo idiota che è.

Si sveglia la mattina dopo ancora assurdamente felice di poter vedere Harry oggi. Sta facendo del suo meglio per mitigare tutto dicendo a se stesso che lui e Harry devono comunque imparare ad andare d'accordo come amici. Per l'amor di Niall e Liam, se non altro. Si chiede se Harry li abbia visti molto. Nessuno ha detto niente. Certo, non ha esattamente parlato molto con nessuno.

Si veste con cura prima di dirigersi verso la casa di Harry. Non vuole dargli l'impressione sbagliata. Indossa una vecchia infangata maglietta di pallavolo del liceo che ha trovato questa mattina a casa di sua madre in una scatola delle cose che aveva lasciato lì. Non tutto entra nel suo piccolo appartamento a Chicago. Ma dato che ha deciso di indossare una vecchia maglietta, si consente di indossare un paio di jeans forse un po 'più stretti di quelli che la maggior parte delle persone indosserebbe per riparare il cartongesso.

Si ferma al negozio di ferramenta lungo la strada e prende i pochi rifornimenti di cui avranno bisogno per riparare il muro. Harry spalanca la porta prima che Louis possa bussare, proprio come l'ultima volta. Gli fa svolazzare lo stomaco , pensare che Harry stranamente lo osservi da abbastanza vicino da aprire la porta prima ancora che bussi.

Harry ha un sorriso che raggiunge i suoi occhi oggi, e il verde chiaro gli ricorda tutti i modi in cui ha fatto sorridere Harry. Non è sicuro del perché stia sorridendo in questo modo o se abbia qualcosa a che fare con lui, ma fa battere il suo cuore sapere che Harry sta passando una buona giornata.

"Ehi, Lou! Oh, hai portato tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno? Grazie a Dio, perché non ho nulla. "Harry emette una risata autoironica. "Meno male che ti ho - intorno - ehm - sì, il buco è qui."

Harry si dirige lungo il corridoio verso la camera da letto –loro--di Harry . Louis deve forzare i suoi piedi per continuare verso la stanza. Gli si stringe il petto per essere vicino al punto in cui ha definitivamente lasciato andare Harry. Il riccio ,tuttavia,sembra ignaro della sua esitazione, parlando di alcune sciocchezze su come non conosceva le proprie forze quando ha sbattuto la porta sul muro.

Cerca di concentrarsi solo sul compito da svolgere piuttosto che sui ricordi che minacciano di emergere. "Potresti darmi la spatola da cartongesso?"

Harry guarda il miscuglio di oggetti sul pavimento per un momento. "Sì?"

Lui nasconde un sorriso. "È lo strumento bianco piatto."

"Mmhmm. Sapevo quale fosse. Solo non l'ho visto subito. "

Louis si gira a guardarlo mentre Harry gli passa lo strumento con un sorriso ridicolo in faccia. "Certo, Styles."

Ripara il buco abbastanza rapidamente mentre Harry si alza e chiacchiera con le sue solite sciocchezze fino a quando non si crogiola in una familiare sensazione di conforto che solo Harry può fornire.

"Probabilmente dovrei imparare a farlo." Harry si acciglia mentre osserva.

"Hai intenzione di fare un sacco di buchi nel muro?"

Le guance di Harry arrossiscono di un rosa seducente e mormora la sua risposta. "È stato un incidente. Una specie di."

Louis alza un sopracciglio. "Non pensavo che stessi facendo dei buchi nel muro apposta."

"Non ho fatto con un pugno un buco nel muro. Ero un po 'frustrato e forse ho sbattuto la porta un po' più forte di quanto volessi. "

Louis apre la bocca per chiedergli perché, ma ci pensa meglio. Sente il disagio di Harry. La casualità della loro conversazione evapora e lascia qualcosa di un po' più teso. Louis si schiarisce la gola e raccoglie il composto comune e la spatola. Comincia a dirigersi verso il garage e può sentire il panico di Harry e un leggero cambiamento nel suo profumo . Si gira di scatto a guardarlo e si accorge appena del dolore sul suo viso prima che Harry riesca a trasformarlo in qualcosa di neutrale. È confuso su ciò che è tutta una risposta, quindi dice semplicemente: "Lascio solo questo nel garage per te."

Non sta immaginando l'espressione di sollievo sul viso di Harry. Harry lo segue nel garage, un po' della loro precedente disinvoltura tra loro torna. "Quindi se non sei occupato ..."

Louis conserva la spatola e il composto comune su uno scaffale in quella che era la sua area di lavoro e poi si gira a guardare Harry. "Se non sono occupato ..."

"Ho pensato solo che forse ti piacerebbe restare a cena e magari per un film dopo?" Chiede Harry scrollando le spalle. "Proprio come un grazie."

"Dov'è sta la fregatura?" Louis chiede scherzosamente, gli occhi socchiusi e un mezzo sorriso. "Non stai cercando di indurmi a guardare di nuovo The Notebook (*le pagine della nostra vita), vero?"

"Mi hai beccato," dice Harry con un latrato di risate che a Louis è mancata più di quanto potesse mai dire. Harry alza le mani in segno di sconfitta. "Ma cosa succede se addolcisco l'affare?"

Louis deglutisce. All'improvviso la sua bocca si asciuga. Sa che Harry non intende dire cosa significa per lui, ma non può fare a meno della sua risposta iniziale alle parole. Ringhia quasi al pensiero di avere di nuovo Harry sotto di lui.

"Con la pizza," dice Harry rapidamente, con gli occhi spalancati come se avesse percepito o forse anche annusato la risposta di Louis. "Potrei prepararci della pizza. Ho già fatto l'impasto stamattina. "

Louis distoglie lo sguardo per riprendersi per un momento, quindi si gira e inizia a camminare verso la casa. "Sembra fantastico, Styles."

Perché ha mai pensato che guardare The Notebook con Harry fosse una buona idea, non lo saprà mai. Per prima cosa, si è raggomitolato sul divano senza Harry accanto a lui, quindi non ha modo di scaldarsi i piedi sotto la gamba di Harry come una volta. È tutto ciò a cui può pensare fino a quando non si rende conto di quante volte Harry abbia guardato nella sua direzione invece che allo schermo.

All'inizio non è sicuro come interpretarlo, ma gli sguardi sembrano significativi. Sta iniziando a sospettare che Harry lo guardi ogni volta che Allie sceglie l'uomo che la società dice che non dovrebbe scegliere. Probabilmente sta ingigantendo la cosa. Anche se è il film preferito di Harry. Non aveva mai considerato prima che potesse esserci un motivo alla base.

È così che li vede Harry? Come due persone che sfidano le aspettative della società e della loro famiglia per essere insieme, felici e innamorati? Lancia un'occhiata a Harry che si sta mordendo il labbro e Louis può dire che sta cercando di resistere alle lacrime mentre Allie e Noah lasciano il mondo insieme.

Riesce a malapena di imporsi ad andarsene. Ci vuole tutta la sua forza di volontà per resistere e dire a Harry che dovrebbe tornare da Lottie. Harry lo accompagna alla porta ,lo saluta e poi lo ferma con il minimo tocco della sua mano. È la prima volta che si toccano in questo modo da quando Louis gli ha detto che era finita e brucia come un marchio.

"Stai attento mentre torni domani." La voce di Harry è rauca per quello che sembra un'emozione repressa.

Si gira a guardare Harry allora. Soffici boccoli di capelli incorniciano un viso che vede nei suoi sogni. Il bagliore dei suoi occhi nella penombra del portico risplende un po 'troppo intensamente, e le sue belle labbra rosa si curvano in un sorriso ghembo. È tutto troppo. Non è sicuro di come dovrebbe mai andare avanti, davvero. Non sta certamente cercando di andare avanti, ma per la prima volta considera egoisticamente ciò che sta rinunciando per dare a Harry ciò di cui ha bisogno.

Sta abbandonando i suoi sorrisi e la sua stupida risata. Sta rinunciando al suo animo gentile e alla sua gentilezza. Sta rinunciando al suo terribile senso dell'umorismo e a suoi umori a volte tranquillo a volte malinconico. Sta rinunciando al familiare odore della sua eccitazione e alla sensazione della sua pelle liscia contro la sua. Sta rinunciando a tutto ciò che Harry è per lui,e sente come se stesse cercando di strapparsi il cuore in due. Ma farebbe di tutto per Harry. E così costringe i suoi piedi a muoversi, un piede davanti all'altro, fino a quando non lo riportano alla sua macchina e lontano da Harry.

>>>

Dice a se stesso che chilometro dopo chilometro farà inversione e tornerà a Chicago. Ma i chilometri continuano ad arrivare e Louis continua a guidarli fino a quando non raggiunge la casa di sua sorella.

Posteggia la macchina sul vialetto di Lottie e fissa la casa. Le aveva detto che non sarebbe venuto questo fine settimana. Ha già scritto a Harry che non sarebbe tornato anche questo fine settimana. È la prima volta che scrive per primo.

Non colpire i muri questa settimana. Non posso essere in giro il prossimo fine settimana per aggiustarli.

Bene, non posso fare nessuna promessa.

E così trascorre un altro venerdì sera a fissare il soffitto nella camera degli ospiti di Lottie. Solo che questa volta, non c'è nemmeno la speranza che Harry gli invii un messaggio per un altro problema in casa. Passa la sua solita routine quotidiana da Lottie, barricandosi nella sua stanza fino a sabato mattina quando lei gli prepara i waffles e lo manda in aiuto della madre con i bambini che fanno i bagagli per giocare a calcio.

A mezzogiorno, sa di essere fottuto. Sta già cercando delle scuse sul perché dovrebbe presentarsi alla porta di Harry. Dopo l'ultima partita di calcio, si dirige verso il negozio di ferramenta e prende la vernice che non è nemmeno sicuro al cento per cento che si abbinerà al muro riparato, un piccolo rullo di vernice e un secchio di pittura. Ma quando arriva, trova che ci sono macchine parcheggiate nel vialetto di Harry.

Riconosce la macchina di Niall e la macchina di Liam, ma ce ne sono altre due che non conosce. Parcheggia proprio di fronte alla casa accanto e fissa la casa di Harry, incerto su cosa fare. E' stato quasi colpito dall' impulso di marciare verso la porta come se fosse perfettamente normale partecipare a quello in cui è sicuro che alcuni amici stanno guardando una partita di baseball in televisione.

È così deluso che quasi non lo sopporta, e poi vede Harry entrare in cucina. Riesce a vederlo muoversi lì dentro, probabilmente preparando spuntini per tutti quelli che sono nel soggiorno e che Louis non riesce a vedere dalle finestre anteriori. Lo osserva per un minuto fino a quando inizia a sentirsi troppo come un pervertito. Sospira e sta per avviare la macchina quando il suo telefono squilla.

È Harry. Guarda di nuovo verso la finestra e riesce a vedere Harry un pò ingobbito con il telefono in mano.

"Ciao?"

"Ciao Lou."

"Ehi, Styles. Ultimamente hai dato un pugno alle pareti? "

Giura di poter quasi sentire il latrato di Harry attraverso il telefono e la finestra. Sa che non è possibile, ma può vedere il modo familiare in cui Harry ride con tutto il suo corpo.

"No, no. Sto solo chiamando - um, sto solo guardando - il calendario, e qui hai scritto di cambiare il filtro del condizionatore d'aria qualche volta questo mese. E non so davvero come farlo. Mi dispiace disturbarti - uh-- "

"Oh. No, va bene. Davvero, va bene, Harry. Sono ... sono contento che tu mi abbia chiamato per questo . È importante, sai? Che sia cambiato, intendo. Vuoi che te lo spieghi o ... "

"Va bene! Voglio dire, se non è troppo disturbo. "

"Sì, va bene, davvero. Va bene così, il condizionatore d'aria è giù nella lavanderia. "

"Giusto, sì. Sono già quaggiù. "

Louis vede che è ancora in piedi in cucina.

Continua nonostante il nodo alla gola. "Bene, c'è una piccola manopola nel mezzo della parte superiore dell'unità. La vedi?"

"Sì, sì, la vedo."

"Sollevati e allontanati un po ', e dovrebbe staccarsi." Louis sente il suo torace stringersi alla bugia che Harry gli ha appena detto mentre lo osserva passarsi una mano tra i capelli, ancora in piedi vicino al bancone della cucina.

"Okay, capito."

"Ora dovresti essere in grado di staccare la parte anteriore della parte inferiore. Dagli un piccolo strattone. Se guardi la parte inferiore della parte interna dell'unità, dovresti vedere il filtro in una sorta di posizione nella parte inferiore. "

Harry aspetta qualche istante prima di rispondere. "Sì, lo vedo ora."

"Okay, ci sono alcune sottili punte di metallo che le tengono in posizione. Puoi facilmente sganciarli ed estrarre il vecchio filtro. "

"Oh, okay, sì. Capito. "

"Okay, i nuovi filtri sono sullo scaffale dietro di te. Assicurati solo di guardarli di lato. E dovrebbe esserci scritto "Air flow up" su di esso, quindi saprai da che parte metterlo. E puoi semplicemente farlo scorrere lì sotto i poli fino a raggiungere la parte posteriore. "

Passano alcuni momenti in cui Louis è abbastanza certo che il suo cuore, che pensava fosse rotto irreparabilmente, non è affatto rotto. No, semplicemente non è stato suo per molto tempo.Lo ha dato a Harry anni fa. "Va bene. Penso di aver capito, Lou. "

"Bene, rimetti le copertine anteriori e ora dovrebbe funzionare bene."

"Oh." Dice Harry piano. "Bene, grazie Lou. Apprezzo il tuo aiuto."

"Beh, solo - chiama ogni volta che hai bisogno di aiuto con cose del genere. Non preoccuparti. "Louis spera che la sua voce non sembri così disperata quanto a lui.

"Oh. Sì, ok. Sicuro. Grazie."

"Va bene, allora, ci sentiamo presto."

"Si certo. E um, grazie ancora, Lou. "

"Non preoccuparti, davvero. In qualsiasi momento,Styles. "

"Ciao, Lou."

"Ciao."

>>>

Lottie afferma che la sua tranquillità è snervante, ma le sorride e non dice nulla. Raccoglie le poche cose che ha portato con sé e le lancia in macchina prima di abbracciarla e uscire. Ha solo avuto molto su cui rifletterre ,è tutto. E avrà anche altre tre ore per pensare. Continua a ripensare a ieri e a cosa possa significare.

Ama ancora Harry, e ovviamente sta passando un periodo terribile a stargli lontano. Anche quando Harry pensa che lui è lontano, non lo è. Continua a pensare a come Harry abbia guardato attraverso la finestra panoramica, e ha ceduto al telefono fingendo di aver bisogno di lui anche quando non ne aveva. Gli fa ribaltare il cuore nel petto. Gli piace essere necessario. Gli piace prendersi cura delle persone che ama.

Non è che non sappia che Harry sta chiedendo il suo aiuto sotto pretese semi-false. È solo che sa che gli manca tutto di Harry, e ora si chiede cosa gli manca ad Harry. Gli manca tutto? Tutti di lui? O è solo perché non ha mai conosciuto nient'altro? Questo riporta solo la sua riflessione direttamente alla folla vorticosa dei suoi pensieri che alla fine si sono diffusi con le osservazioni appuntite di Gemma su di loro.

E mentre hanno parlato molte volte di questi problemi, si chiede quanto bene si siano mai ascoltati a vicenda. È abbastanza certo ora che Harry non ha mai preso molto sul serio nessuna delle sue preoccupazioni, e sa anche che non ha mai veramente ascoltato il motivo per cui Harry sentiva di non averne.

Questi sono i pensieri che vanno e vengono nella sua mente mentre si dirige verso il suo ristorante messicano preferito per un boccone da mangiare al bar prima di ritornare. Parla con il barista mentre aspetta il suo cibo, e poi sente un formicolìo di consapevolezza che gli striscia sulla schiena. Si gira sulla sedia per scrutare il ristorante, ma non vede nessuno che conosce fino a quando non getta lo sguardo attraverso le lunghe finestre verso il parcheggio e vede Harry uscire dalla macchina.

Accanto a lui c'è un altro uomo che Louis non riconosce. Mentre si avvicinano alle porte del ristorante, riesce a distinguere il bel viso dell'uomo, i capelli neri e la bella corporatura magra. Harry appare abbastanza grande accanto a lui, e fanno proprio una la bella immagine. Guarda Harry mentre gli apre la porta e il bellissimo uomo abbassa un po' la testa mentre entra con un sorriso sul volto.Adesso si stanno sorridendo mentre aspettano un tavolo, parlando a bassa voce tra di loro.

Louis non ricorda l'ultima volta che ha visto un sorriso del genere sulla faccia di Harry, uno così adorabile e che parlava di felicità. È da un po 'che non fa sorridere Harry così. Quando la padrona si avvicina a loro con dei menu e indicare i loro posti, ha un momento di panico che saranno seduti nelle vicinanze, ma lei si gira per portarli dall'altra parte del ristorante. Il suo sollievo è di breve durata quando vede la mano di Harry sulle spalle dell'uomo. Un'ondata di gelosia e dolore lo attraversa, abbastanza da contenere a malapena il ringhio che vuole uscire. Ci vuole tutto il suo autocontrollo per tenerlo a bada. Non è nemmeno sicuro che Harry lo stia toccando, ma è abbastanza. È troppo per lui da gestire.

Il barista gli mette il cibo davanti.

"Potresti impacchettare questo per portarlo via? Grazie."

Il barista gli lancia uno sguardo curioso, ma poi porta con sé il cibo. Prende diversi respiri profondi. Ironia della sorte, cerca di eseguire alcune delle tecniche di respirazione che Harry gli ha mostrato.Queste tecniche funzionano abbastanza bene per lui da mantenere il controllo fino a quando paga per il suo cibo e se ne va con almeno una piccola parte della sua dignità.

Il viaggio di tre ore in auto non va bene, ma la tequila che beve quando torna nel suo appartamento va giù abbastanza facilmente. Un po' troppo facilmente da quello che sembra quando si sveglia la mattina dopo. Almeno è stato abbastanza coerente da mettere la sveglia. Geme, con la testa che batte forte con tutti i suoi rimpianti che sono molti.

La camminata verso la metropolitana è miseramente umida e fredda. Il rumore dei passeggeri non è eccezionale, ma quel che è peggio sono i profumi di tutti oggi, tutti insieme che gli fanno agitare lo stomaco. Il suo calore non è per un'altra settimana e mezza, quindi non dovrebbe essere così influenzato. Dev'essere solo che le sue difese sono più basse con tutto l'alcool che ha ingerito la scorsa notte.

Mentre entra negli uffici di UrbanLab(*laboratorio di urbanistica dove si progettano trasformzioni nelle città+ Louis è architetto), sa che non può continuare a fare questo a se stesso. Niente più retromarce. Niente più viaggi inutili a casa solo per prendersi cura di un uomo che non ha bisogno di cure. Si lascia cadere sulla sedia e si prende la testa tra le mani.

"Nottataccia?"

"Un po '." Si siede di nuovo su per vedere la faccia amichevole del suo collega con la scrivania accanto alla sua.

Ed lo guarda comprensivo. "Ti capisco, amico. Ne ho avuta un pò brutta anche io questo fine settimana. 'Naturalmente non ho continuato a bere domenica sera. Quindi forse non è male come la tua. "

Louis fa una smorfia. "Sì, non ho iniziato davvero fino a domenica sera, che probabilmente è stata un'idea stupida."

Ed alza un sopracciglio. "Sì, lo direi. Problemi con l'Omega? "

Louis può sentirsi congelare.

"No", attacca con un ringhio.

"Ah ok. Scusa. Non intendevo impicciarmi. "

Louis sospira. Ed è praticamente l'unica persona con cui parla persino a Chicago. "Scusa. Solo - il mio ex - l'ho visto ad un appuntamento con qualcun altro ed è stato peggio di quanto pensassi. "

"L'ex per cui continui a tornare a casa per vederlo? Scusa amico, questo fa schifo. "

"Sì,lui." Louis si appoggia alla sedia e si strofina il viso con le mani. "Non volevo,perdonami ti prego. È solo - il mio ex - non è un omega. Anche lui è un alfa. "

"Ohhh. Ascolta amico. Non intendevo nulla di ciò. Mi dispiace, pensavo che ... "

"No, no. Va bene. È solo un po' un punto dolente per me perché è il motivo per cui ci siamo lasciati. "

"Mi dispiace davvero che non abbia funzionato, amico. Ma davvero non va bene per me solo presumere. Dopotutto è il 2018. Ami chi ami, capisci? "

Louis lo fissa mentre Ed torna alla sua scrivania e fa clic sulla sua e-mail.

"Si ,lo so."

>>>

Louis si precipita nel suo appartamento sotto la pioggia. Sa che è patetico, ma lascia che la pioggia penetri attraverso di lui come se meritasse di essere ancora più miserabile. Quando entra dalla porta, si toglie i vestiti, lasciando un mucchio fradicio all'ingresso e si dirige dritto in una doccia calda.

Ha una playlist casuale di Spotify che suona mentre fa la doccia, quindi sente il rumore metallico e l'interferenza di un messaggio che gli arriva mentre si trova sotto lo spruzzo caldo. Quando ha finito, ha quasi dimenticato il messaggio fino a quando non si è asciugato un po 'i capelli e si è vestito con la sua felpa più calda e comoda. Prende il telefono e vede il messaggio che è arrivato.

Ciao Lou Ho un favore da chiederti. Devo venire a Chicago per lavoro lunedì prossimo. Sarebbe possibile stare con te quando sarò lì?

Louis fissa il testo per alcuni minuti, desiderando di essere un uomo più forte o forse solo uno migliore. Sa già cosa dirà. È sempre stato debole per Harry, e per la prima volta,detesta solo questo di se stesso.

>>>

Louis ha trascorso gran parte della scorsa settimana assolutamente sepolto dal lavoro su una nuova proposta di edilizia sostenibile. Quando arriva a casa sfinito venerdì pomeriggio, si rende conto che questo sarà il primo fine settimana che trascorre a Chicago da quando si è trasferito qui.Lancia un'occhiata sullo stato del suo appartamento e geme.

I vestiti sporchi escono dal cesto della biancheria, ogni tazza che possiede è nel lavandino, scatole ancora chiuse sono disseminate praticamente quasi in ogni stanza dell'appartamento, ed è abbastanza certo di non aver spazzato o aspirato l'appartamento - mai. Fa u po' di bucato e tenta di affrontare il lavaggio dei piatti disgustosi che ha lasciato nel lavandino. Quando avrà finito, tutto ciò per cui potrà raccogliere la forza è prepararsi la cena. Pensa di avere ancora qualche giorno prima che arrivi Harry.

Sabato mattina si sveglia con la consapevolezza che probabilmente ha bisogno di più mobili. Non vede di buon occhio il soggiorno, che vanta solo una poltrona reclinabile e un televisore a grande schermo. Un divano. Ha davvero bisogno di un divano di qualche tipo e di vere sedie per il tavolino in cucina. Se disimballa le scatole, diventerà più ovvio che qui non c'è nulla in termini di mobili.

Da un'occhiata a Craigslist per un divano e manda messaggi a Ed sul suo possibile aiuto. O sta per rinforzare quell'amicizia o rovinarla. Capisce dove si trova l'IKEA più vicino per comprare le sedie e si organizza con Ed per aiutarlo domani con il divano dall'aspetto davvero decente che ha trovato. Praticamente corre per l'IKEA e sceglie le prime sedie casuali che vede e le riporta rapidamente nel camion e torna nel suo appartamento per montare i pezzi.

Montare le sedie risulta essere la parte facile. Non è la persona più organizzata, quindi le sue scatole non sono etichettate e, a dire il vero, è un miracolo che abbia sempre individuato i piatti su cui stava mangiando o la sua scatola di abiti da lavoro. Trascorre tutto il sabato pomeriggio e buona parte della notte a disimballare. Peccato che l'appartamento sembri peggio ora di quando ha iniziato.

Si lascia cadere nel mezzo del soggiorno in mezzo a un mare di asciugamani e lenzuola.Odia questo. Odia il fatto di essere qui da troppo tempo per non aver disimballato. Odia che quelle fottute scatole siano solo piene di un miscuglio di suoi effetti personali. Odia il fatto di essere costretto a mettere via le cose piuttosto di essere già pronto. E odia pensare al perché non fosse pronto a farlo. Per lo più odia tutto ciò che riguarda tutta questa situazione incasinata in cui il suo ex ragazzo che sta frequentando altre persone pensa che vada bene venire e rimanere per un po '.

Si dirige verso la sua camera da letto e incespica nel letto. Forse se va a dormire, si sveglierà e questo sarà solo un incubo terribile.

Invece, si sveglia al suono del suo telefono che vibra con un messaggio di Harry.

Sarò lì intorno alle 4 se va bene :)

Louis fissa la faccina sorridente per un minuto. Ha voglia di rispondere , no, non va fottutamente bene, ma sa che non dovrebbe. Restituisce invece un pollice in su con un emoji. Si trascina fuori dal letto e da un'occhiata ai suoi effetti personali sparsi in ogni angolo del suo appartamento. Potrebbe quasi piangere onestamente, ma invece lascia che si innervosisca. È già abbastanza triste. È così fottutamente triste. Sbatte le ante dell'armadio con colpi soddisfacenti. Dà dei calci alle scatole. Getta le cose nei cassetti con rumori rumorosi. Ha ancora roba in giro quando sono le due ed è il tempo di andare a prendere Ed.

Trasportano il divano dal suo camion e riescono a portarlo nel suo appartamento senza un graffio. Sono appena riusciti a farlo incastrarlo nella dannata porta, ma sente una familiare parlata strascicata.

"Divano. bellissimo", dice Harry ridacchiando. "Lo prendo io? Fin qui tutto bene? Un divano così buono? "

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Ed si sposta a guardare Harry molto presto, portandolo a perdere troppo peso. Louis impreca mentre cerca di ritrovare l'equilibrio.

"Scusa!" urla Ed .

"Oops. Scusa, "dice Harry. Louis non riesce a vedere la sua faccia da dietro il divano, ma riesce a immaginarla. È improbabile che sia dispiaciuto per il gioco di parole perfetto. Mentre Louis si sforza di sollevare la sua estremità del divano e in qualche modo di manovrarlo correttamente, può sentire Harry continuare. "Ciao, sono Harry. Ti stringerei la mano, ma ovviamente quello non sarebbe possibile, suppongo. Ehm - non so se ci siamo mai incontrati prima, ma non voglio dedurre perché sento come che ricorderei i tuoi capelli rossi. Louis ha un altro amico con i capelli rossi - il che è un po 'divertente, no? Forse Louis è destinato ad avere amici dai capelli color zenzero - o sei un amico di Louis? Immagino di non aver nemmeno chiesto - scusa. Forse sei solo il traslocatore ? O--"

Louis può sentire il sudore gocciolare sulla schiena. "Cristo, Harry. Pensi di poterci aiutare un po '? "

"Oh! Giusto giusto! Scusa scusa scusa."

Louis riesce a sentire un po 'di pressione allentare mentre Harry aiuta Ed a tenere ferma la parte del divano ancora nel corridoio, e poi è in grado di girarlo un po' di lato e farlo entrare nell'appartamento. Lo portano in un punto contro il muro e lo posano. Lui ed Ed si asciugano il sudore dai volti con le magliette. Deve sicuramente un favore a Ed dopo questo.

Sta per parlare quando sente l'odore forte del profumo di Harry. Crostata e poi dolce. Non è sicuro che sia perché il suo calore è vicino o quello di Harry o suppone che sia possibile che Harry senta qualcosa di forte, ma lo distrae abbastanza da lanciare un'occhiata a Harry e dimentica quello che sta per dire.

"Bene, allora vado", dice Ed mentre guarda incuriosito tra lui e Harry.

"Oh. Grazie, amico. Ti devo davvero un favore. Vuoi restare per una birra o ... "

Ed guarda Harry con curiosità, ma poi rifiuta l'offerta. "No,non preoccuparti. La prossima volta. E sarò sicuro di richiederti un favore quando ne avrò bisogno. "

"Di sicuro. Grazie ancora. Ci vediamo domani allora."

"Sì. Ci vediamo. Piacere di averti conosciuto Harry. "

Harry lo coglie di sorpresa visibilmente. "Oh! Sì! Piacere di conoscerti. Non ho capito il tuo nome però ... "

Ed è già mezzo fuori dalla porta, ma si gira. "Sono Ed. Forse ci vedremo di nuovo qualche volta. "

"Sì, forse!" Dice Harry vivacemente, con un ampio sorriso sul suo volto mentre osserva Ed chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Il sorriso di Harry si attenua quando guarda di nuovo Louis.

"Sei in anticipo."

"Oh. Si. Lo sono ... "Harry si schiarisce la gola. "-un pò-. Scusa. Spero non ti dispiaccia. "

Harry è in piedi di fronte a lui con un aspetto fresco e bello in quella che sembra una camicia di seta di qualche tipo, e Louis vuole urlare di frustrazione. Riesce a sentire la sua vecchia maglietta aggrapparsi alla schiena dal sudore di trasportare un divano su troppe scale. Non è sicuro dell'ultima volta che si è fatto una doccia. Ieri? Il giorno prima? L'appartamento è ancora pieno di scatole, anche se adesso ha due sedie e un fottuto divano.

"Quindi - bel posto che hai qui."

Louis non risponde. Harry lo ha aiutato a scegliere questo posto. È una cosa stupida da dire soprattutto vedendo che sembra che non ci sia un bel niente in questo momento. Se Harry vivesse qui, ci sarebbe arte alle pareti e ogni singola cosa sarebbe messa al suo posto e sembrerebbe una casa anziché un casino.

"Ed sembra carino." Harry ci riprova. C'è uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi che Louis non riesce a individuare, ma può sicuramente sentire l'odore di quanto Harry lo voglia. La travolgente dolcezza del suo profumo che supera l'sprezza del suo solito odore. Sono troppo vicini al loro calore che ovviamente probabilmente ancora combacia perché l'universo odia tanto Louis. Lo sguardo snervante di Harry gli fa bollire il sangue dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione. Perché dovrebbe mai fare un viaggio di lavoro così vicino al suo calore? Per l'amor del cielo, è così fottutamente stupido.

"Si. Ed è carino. "

Louis stringe i pugni e cammina verso la cucina. Si versa un bicchiere d'acqua e ne prende un grosso sorso, cercando di ignorare sia il scoppiettìo nell'aria sia l'uomo nel salotto che probabilmente lo sta ancora fissando. Si asciuga la bocca sul braccio e si gira di nuovo per guardare Harry.

Harry sta davvero ancora fissando.

"Smettila" ringhia Louis. "Semplicemente fermati."

"Smettere cosa?"

"Smettila di fissarmi in quel modo."

"Sei arrabbiato con me?" Chiede Harry, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"No".

"Lo sei. Il che è davvero - non lo so. Merda. È davvero una merda. "Gli occhi di Harry si restringono un po 'e il suo corpo si irrigidisce. "Perchè sei furioso con me?"

Perché non gli piace che Harry veda il suo appartamento sembrare patetico in questo modo. Perché è sudato e schifoso mentre Harry sta lì a guardare come un angelo. Perché anche se si è trasferito a tre ore di distanza, sente comunque Harry ovunque che vada come un fottuto arto fantasma(*è una sindrome che viene quando nonostante si amputi qualche parte del corpo si avverte ancora dolore). Perché anche se ha rotto con Harry, non era quello che voleva. Perché ama ancora Harry e Harry frequenta altre persone. Perché può sentire l'eccitazione di Harry e la sua e non ha mai avuto voglia di tirare un pugno in un muro.

"Perché continui a chiedermi di venire a sistemare le cose più stupide a casa tua quando potresti avere qualcun altro che ti aiuti."

La faccia di Harry arrossisce.

Il timbro più profondo della voce di Harry fa rabbrividire la schiena di Louis. "Scusami? Non sei stato costretto a venire ad aiutarmi con queste cose. Avresti potuto dire di essere occupato. Avresti potuto dire, oh, sono con tutti i miei nuovi amici a Chicago, ma invece eri quasi sempre a casa a quanto pare con niente di meglio da fare che venire a sistemare i miei maledetti problemi. "

Non dice nulla, ma riesce a sentire serrare la sua mascella mentre osserva Harry che cammina lentamente verso di lui dal soggiorno.

"Quanti fine settimana sei rimasto qui, Louis?"ringhia Harry. Ha ricordato che mentre Harry non mostra il suo carattere spesso, ha un indole alfa da abbinare a chiunque quando viene provocato. "Due? L'erba non è verde come pensavi, vero? "

Louis è contento che Harry non sappia che questo è l'unico fine settimana in cui è stato qui. L'erba certamente non è più verde qui senza lui. Harry incombe su di lui, i suoi occhi lampeggianti. Ora respira pesantemente, il petto e le spalle si gonfiano.

"Sai che posso sentire l'odore che mi vuoi ancora," sibila Harry mentre spinge Louis contro i mobili della cucina. Il riccio respira affannosamente contro il suo collo e ci vuole tutta la sua forza di volontà per non sbattere contro di lui. Sta fermo, ma non lo nega. Lo vuole ancora, probabilmente lo farà sempre. Non cambia nulla. Non cambia il fatto che la stessa famiglia di Harry non pensi che dovrebbero stare insieme. Ma tutto ciò è un po 'difficile da pensare quando Harry si lascia cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui.

"Harry--"

"Stai solo zitto," ringhia Harry mentre trascina i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer di Louis a terra con forza. È diventato duro dal momento in cui ha sentito la profonda voce alfa di Harry. La punta delle dita di Harry preme sulle sue cosce nude e lo tiene saldamente contro gli armadi mentre Harry strofina il viso nella piega dell'inguine. "Cazzo, hai un buon profumo."

Louis non è sicuro che il gemito che sente sia di Harry o di se stesso. "Sono tutto - sudato."

Apre gli occhi, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di averli chiusi ad un certo punto. Abbassa lo sguardo su Harry che lo fissa senza batter ciglio mentre fa scivolare il cazzo di Louis in bocca. Louis emette un grido involontario per il calore umido di Harry e la sensazione della sua lingua contro di lui. Una gloriosa tensione inizia a svilupparsi dentro di lui. Tra le sue cosce, dietro gli occhi, su per la schiena. Harry lo fa sentire così bene che riesce a malapena a sopportare il piacere mentre Harry fa scivolare la bocca, le labbra, la lingua intorno a lui.

È passato tanto tempo da quando si è sentito così. Non è che si sia dimenticato che questo è come Harry lo fa sentire, ma più che altro ha cercato di bandirlo da questi pensieri per non finire alla porta di Harry chiedendogli la bocca. Una piccola voce che sta cercando di non ascoltare in questo momento gli ricorda che lui si è presentato alla porta di Harry.

Harry lo rilascia all'improvviso, e Louis sussulta per l'improvvisa perdita. Prima che il suo cervello possa ricominciare a funzionare, Harry si alza, prendendolo e sollevandolo sulla spalla mentre si avvia . Il movimento lo spinge a espirare un grugnito affannoso .

"Non sei l'unico ad essere arrabbiato," ringhia Harry mentre posa una grossa mano sul culo nudo di Louis. Si sente un po' ridicolo per un momento con i pantaloni ancora appesi alle caviglie e una maglietta sudata mentre Harry lo porta verso la camera da letto.

Harry lo getta sul letto neanche troppo delicatamente prima di togliersi la camicia di seta sopra la testa invece che sbottonarla. "Pensi che mi piaccia chiedere la tua attenzione, Louis?"

Louis si rialza sui gomiti e osserva Harry che si toglie gli stivali, gettandoli in un angolo, e poi strattona i suoi jeans, frustrato quando non si staccano facilmente dalle caviglie. Harry emette un suono gutturale quando finalmente li toglie. "Pensi che mi piaccia pregarti di venire a trovarmi?"

Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal cazzo duro di Harry, che perde sulla punta e arrossisce. Vuole che Harry lo riempia mentre ansima il suo nome. Harry si inginocchia in fondo al letto, guardandolo dall'alto al basso. Si sente vulnerabile anche se Harry è l'unico nudo mentre lui è ancora mezzo vestito. Le narici di Harry si dilatano e la sua mascella si restringe visibilmente mentre lo fissa. Harry si mette a quattro zampe e si aggira sul letto, una tigre alla caccia, mentre sale su di lui fino a quando non può seppellire il viso nel collo e nell'odore di Louis.

Louis geme. Riesce a sentire la pressione della durezza di Harry contro di lui e la sensazione dei denti di Harry appena premuti sulla pelle del suo collo. È così duro e eccitato, può sentire che il suo nodo inizia a formarsi.

Harry si tira su improvvisamente a cavalcioni e lo guarda dall'alto. Lo afferra dal nodo, nemmeno troppo delicatamente. "Sei un bugiardo, bugiardo. Mi vuoi ancora. "

"Non ho mai detto di no", ansima Louis mentre le lunghe dita di Harry lo afferrano saldamente.

Harry stringe un po 'e Louis ansima di nuovo. "Sì, l'hai fatto. Questo è ciò che significa rompere con me. Che non mi vuoi più.

Guarda Harry impotente. Fiamme verdi di lussuria e qualcos'altro, forse confusione,lo raggiunge lì. Non può concentrarsi su questo, però, quando Harry ha la mano avvolta attorno al suo cazzo. Harry lo rilascia improvvisamente, facendogli uscire fuori un altro gemito dalla gola per la perdita, ma poi Harry è di nuovo su di lui. Harry gli arrotola la maglietta fino a raggiungere i suoi capezzoli, prendendone uno tra i denti. Louis apre la bocca in un silenzioso grido di piacere.

"Dov'è la roba?" Ringhia Harry.

"Cosa?" Chiede Louis, il suo cervello è lento a comprendere molto di tutto al momento.

"Dov'è la tua roba, Louis? Lubrificante? Preservativi? "Harry gli ringhia violentemente.

Il dolore lo attraversa. Hanno bisogno di un preservativo. Harry è stato con altre persone e hanno bisogno di un preservativo. "Non ne ho."

"Cosa?" Riesce a vedere la confusione sulla faccia di Harry. "Non hai lubrificante?"

"Sì, ma senza preservativo. Non ho - non ne avevo bisogno ... "Comincia a provare a sedersi, ma Harry gli afferra entrambi i polsi con un movimento rapido e lo blocca sul letto.

"Non sei mai stato con nessun altro," dice Harry, sembrando soddisfatto e forse un po 'compiaciuto. Louis cerca di fermarlo, ma Harry lo tiene saldamente in posizione. "Neanche io."

Harry lo rilascia e fruga nel comodino, individuando il lubrificante. Lo fa lentamente e forse volutamente, lasciando che Louis decida cosa succederà dopo.

"Sbrigati," brontola Louis.

Harry gli fa un ghigno malvagio mentre si siede sopra di lui,lubrificando le dita . Chiude gli occhi in modo da non dover guardare l'errore che sta facendo. Harry allunga le dita. Sente la pressione del corpo del riccio contro il suo fianco e il peso della sua gamba gettata su una delle sue. Harry grugnisce mentre spinge il suo cazzo contro la coscia di Louis. Harry lascia che le sue dita scivolose lo penetrino una ad una per aprirlo, e le sue dita lo scopano con lo stesso ritmo che Harry usa quando è dentro di lui. Riesce a percepire l'intensa soddisfazione che irradia Harry nel vederlo tremare sotto di lui, tutta la rabbia si dissolve almeno per il momento in un desiderio più esposto.

Apre gli occhi alla vista dei riccioli scuri di Harry e la pressione dei loro corpi uno contro l'altro. È troppo. Si getta un braccio sugli occhi come se potesse trattenere quel pezzetto di se stesso che gli appartiene ancora e non Harry.

"No" ringhia Harry. Louis sussulta per la perdita delle dita di Harry mentre scivolano fuori da lui e invece ritrovano i polsi di Louis. "Guardami."

Obbedisce e non chiude gli occhi. Sa che questo non risolve nulla. Sa che tutti i loro problemi saranno ancora qui davanti a lui quando questo sarà finito, ma dio lo aiuti, non sembra che gli importi nulla nel momento in cui Harry gli si spinge dentro.

Harry tiene i suoi polsi immobilizzati sul letto mentre lo scopa, all'inizio non registra le parole di Harry, troppo preso dal proprio piacere. Ma Harry lo dice abbastanza volte che inizia ad affondare.

"Mio, mio, mio." Harry ripete come un mantra mentre trova la posizione giusta per colpire la sua prostata più e più volte al suono dei rumori incoerenti di Louis. "Sei mio, Lou. Sei mio. Dillo. Dì che sei mio.

Quando non risponde, Harry quasi si stacca completamente da lui stuzzicando il suo buco.

"Harry, Harry, Harry",grida. "Per favore!"

Harry preme appena un centimetro in più,stuzzicandolo. "Di 'che sei mio prima, Louis."

"Tuo", soffoca Louis. "Tuo."

Harry si spinge dentro di nuovo, più forte questa volta, riprendendo il ritmo fino a quando Louis non riesce a sentirlo scivolare più dentro di lui, il suo nodo li tiene uniti mentre viene. Harry urla ripetutamente il suo nome mentre viene dentro lui. È tutto così travolgente stare con lui così quando aveva iniziato a pensare che non sarebbe mai più successo. L'emozione gli salta in gola per quanto sia bello Harry così, legato a lui in questo modo. Il suo cuore batte al ritmo di quello di Harry, ed è questo e la sua disperazione che lo fanno venire con le sue bugie , le sue, le sue sulla lingua.

Rimangono distesi l'uno contro l'altro, Harry appoggiato tra le sue gambe e la faccia premuta nell'incavo del suo collo. La litigata apparentemente è stata fottuta da loro. Harry rotola un po 'di lato, quindi tutto il suo peso non è più completamente sopra di lui. Le sue mani sono state liberate e ora non sa cosa farne. Non sembra che abbia il diritto di infilare le dita tra i capelli di Harry o premerle contro la sua schiena.

Mentre giacciono lì in silenzio, la tensione tra loro ritorna, un'ondata li sommerge. Quando finalmente Harry è in grado, si allontana da Louis con un leggero sussulto prima di guardare la sua faccia. Deve leggere qualcosa che non vuole vedere lì perché quando parla è intriso di amarezza Louis è sicuro di non averla mai sentita prima.

"Pensi che sia stato un errore, vero?"

Louis onestamente non sa cosa dire oltre a sì, ma sa che c'è di meglio che dirlo in quel modo.

"Semplicemente, non cambia nulla", dice con attenzione. "Mi dispiace."

"Sei ... dispiaciuto?" Harry balza fuori dal letto mettendo una buona distanza tra loro prima di riportare lo sguardo su Louis. "Sei dispiaciuto. Sai perché sono a Chicago, Louis?Lo sai?"

"Pensavo fosse per lavoro." Improvvisamente Louis si sente nudo con Harry che lo osserva mentre si sdraia sul letto con i pantaloni ancora intorno a una caviglia e la maglietta arricciata fino alle ascelle. Si tira giù la maglietta.

"Sono qui per un'intervista."

"Un'intervista--"

"Sì. Il lavoro è simile a quello che sto facendo ora, ma su una scala leggermente più ampia. "

"Ma perché--

"Perché sto ancora lottando fottutamente per noi, Louis!" Harry cammina per la stanza e si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Per l'amor del cielo! Davvero non lo vedi? "

Lui lo vede. Lui lo sa. Ma è debole e stupido, e ha lasciato andare avanti questo per alimentare il suo egoistico bisogno di Harry. Si lascerebbe credere che Harry abbia ancora bisogno di lui anche se è solo per riparare un rubinetto che perde. "Non saresti dovuto venire."

"Va bene. Si hai ragione. Non sarei dovuto venire qui. "Harry afferra i suoi jeans e inizia a tirarli su per le gambe. "Non sai cazzate su ciò che vuoi, Louis." Harry si mette di nuovo la camicia di seta sopra la testa. "Hai detto che lo stavi facendo per me, ma è una fottuta bugia. Sei tu quello che voleva essere libero da me. Trova il tuo piccolo omega. Non provare a continuare a spingere tutte queste cazzate su di me. "Harry inizia a provare a infilarsi lo stivale, ma si blocca. "Fanculo! Cazzo, ho capito adesso. Ti sei trasferito a ore per allontanarti da me e io sto ancora cercando di seguirti. "

Louis lo fissa impotente. Il sangue gli scorre nelle orecchie. Prima che la sua mente possa fermare la sua lingua sciocca, sbotta la cosa peggiore possibile. "Allora perché ti ho comprato un anello di fidanzamento?"

Harry si ferma, uno stivale ancora sul pavimento. "Che cosa?"

"Io - ne ho comprato uno - prima - io - noi ..."

"Non l'hai fatto. Stai mentendo."

Fanculo. Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Sta in silenzio, ha paura di dire altro. Chissà quali altre cose stupide potrebbe dire.

"Dov'è?"

"Che cosa?"

"Dov'è l'anello? Voglio vederlo."

"Non credo - probabilmente non è una buona idea."

Harry ride, con un tono orribile terribile. "Giusto. Perché non esiste. Perché non mi dici di levarmi dalle palle, di andarmene e che mi hai usato? "

Louis era sicuro che nel suo cuore non fossero rimasti pezzi non spezzati, ma se lo avesse fatto, l'ultimo è rimasto sconvolto dal fatto che Harry possa aver pensato che Louis lo avrebbe usato per fare sesso. E la sua stupida lingua lascia scivolare via di più.

"È nel mio cassetto dei calzini."

Prima di poterlo fermare, Harry sbatte freneticamente i cassetti aperti fino a trovare quello giusto. Sa che lo ha trovato quando si blocca sul posto. Harry si gira per affrontarlo, una piccola scatola nera tra le mani.

"Non capisco," dice Harry piano.

"Io--"

"Non capisco cosa non abbia funzionato. Come potresti passare dall'amarmi e pianificare la tua vita con me e poi prendere decisioni su di noi - su di me - che ci tengono separati? "

Harry non apre la scatola. La appoggia con cura sopra il cassettone, si infila il piede nell'altro stivale e si dirige verso la porta. Louis è mezzo nudo sul letto, ancora scioccato da quello che è appena successo. E poi sente chiudere la porta del suo appartamento. Harry se n'è appena andato? Salta dal letto, tirando disperatamente i pantaloni sul corpo e incespicando nel soggiorno.

"Harry?" Chiama. Harry non risponde. Apre la porta e grida in corridoio. "Harry!"

Ritorna nel suo appartamento freneticamente indossando le scarpe e fa i passi due alla volta nella fretta di mettersi al passo con Harry. Non è sicuro di dove sia andato Harry, ma vede la sua macchina parcheggiata fuori e il ragazzo non è all'interno. Guarda in entrambi i lati lungo la strada, ma non vede alcun segno in quale via sia andato.

NOTE TRADUTTRICE:

Ho cercato di tradurre il più velocemente possibile e spero che vi piaccia ,mi dispiace lasciarvi in sospeso , ma cercherò di tradurre anche l'ultimo capitolo il più veloce possibile.


	3. HARRY

>>> Harry

L'adrenalina lo attraversa mentre schizza giù per le scale del condominio di Louis, facendo due o tre passi alla volta. Tutto ciò a cui può pensare è scappare da tutto questo. Nulla è stato pianificato da quando ha varcato la porta di Louis questo pomeriggio.

Attraversa le porte che conducono sulla strada e trova solo un sentiero verso il lago a est. Almeno non si perderà se si dirige semplicemente verso il lago. Il sole illumina l'ultimo semaforo dietro di lui attraverso i grattacieli mentre aspetta che la luce cambi per attraversare le trafficate corsie di traffico di State Street in questo momento della giornata.

Il forte stridio di autobus, clacson e sirena di un'ambulanza non fa che aumentare la confusione nella sua testa. La luce cambia e cammina il più velocemente possibile tra le ondate di persone che vanno tutte nella stessa direzione. È assolutamente frustrante quanto fottutamente spesso deve smettere di attraversare ogni strada, la rabbia che gli brucia nelle vene. Anche in mezzo a questi grandi gruppi di persone che devono essere abituati a incontrare tutti i tipi, nota che devono istintivamente dare un po 'di spazio all'alfa arrabbiato. È quasi come se stesse separando il Mar Rosso mentre si fa strada attraverso gli affollati marciapiedi e si fa strada attraverso Michigan Avenue, vedendo finalmente il verde di Grant Park e oltre il lago.

Emette un lungo respiro come se solo la vista della sua destinazione abbia fornito un po 'di sollievo. Riesce a dirigersi verso la fontana prima di fermarsi e decidere che questo debba essere in ogni caso dove fosse diretto. I parchi sono sempre stati una delle sue cose preferite della città. Alza lo sguardo sulla fontana in tutta la sua magnifica gloria rococò e un'ondata di sfinimento si riversa su di lui.

Stringe la recinzione metallica che circonda la fontana e china la testa. Lascia che il flusso d'acqua anneghi i suoni del resto della città - del resto della sua vita. È così stanco. L'adrenalina arrabbiata che lo ha portato così lontano si scarica di dosso, e sente la stanchezza nelle ossa del giorno, delle settimane, dei mesi che ha trascorso a combattere per Louis. No, non solo per Louis. Ha combattuto anche per se stesso e per la vita che sa che avrebbero potuto avere insieme.

Non riesce a capire questo muro che Louis ha eretto tra di loro. C'è qualcosa su questo che non riesce proprio a superare. In qualche modo fa ancora male sapere che un tempo Louis lo avesse immaginato come suo marito abbastanza da comprare un anello di fidanzamento, ma poi avesse deciso che non volesse realmente sposarlo. In qualche modo rende tutto più definitivo che Louis abbia deciso così fermamente di non stare con lui. Si sente assolutamente sciocco per aver mai pensato che trovare un lavoro e trasferirsi qui avrebbe fatto la differenza per Louis.

Sente il ronzio di un messaggio in tasca, ma lo ignora. Non ricorda di aver pianto, ma il suo viso è bagnato di lacrime. Le asciuga e cammina lentamente verso il lato del lago della fontana. Guarda oltre Lake Shore Drive e le macchine intrappolate nel traffico e si affacciano sul vasto blu del lago, che sta diventando sempre più scuro mentre la sera inizia a insediarsi nella città alle sue spalle.

Non voleva dire tutto ciò che ha detto prima. Sa che Louis non lo userebbe. Si sente quasi male per averlo detto, ma cazzo voleva solo che gli facesse male quanto il liscio lo ha fatto a lui . Cosa lo ha reso gentile in tutto questo? Cosa gli ha mai portato a essere docile e implorare Louis di prestargli attenzione? Si chiede se valga la pena provare a partecipare a questa intervista domani. Probabilmente no, ma ha ancora bisogno di andare ed essere professionale. Può solo precisare che non è completamente convinto all'idea di trasferirsi a Chicago.

Fanculo. Dovrà tornare all'appartamento di Louis. La sua borsa porta abiti con il completo da colloquio giace sulla poltrona di Louis. Non è davvero pronto a tornare indietro, ma non può stare qui nascosto dietro un'enorme fontana per sempre. Fa un respiro profondo e si gira per ricominciare a camminare.

Louis.

È in piedi a trenta metri di distanza, guardandolo cautamente come se Harry potesse scappare di nuovo.

"Come mi hai trovato?"

Louis chiude lentamente un po 'della distanza tra loro. "Ti conosco, Styles.

Vuole urlare e rinfacciare quelle parole a Louis, ma è troppo fottutamente stanco per continuare a discutere.

"Adori le fontane", dice Louis dolcemente. "Adori le cose belle. Cerchi la bellezza in tutto ciò che fai e ovunque tu vada. Conoscevo tutto il cemento e l'acciaio, ti avrei trovato tra pietre squisitamente scolpite e acqua a cascata. L'azzurro del lago. Il verde degli alberi. "

Le parole di Louis gli riempiono il petto, soffocandolo di emozione. Come può Louis conoscerlo in questo modo e ancora respingerlo? Vuole difendersi dall'ingiustizia di tutto ciò. Nessuno conosce Louis come lui, e nessuno lo conosce come Louis. Nessuno lo capirà mai come Louis . Come può essere sbagliato? Come possono non appartenersi? Solo perché il mondo in generale non crede che gli alfa dovrebbero stare insieme?

Louis fa un altro passo avanti e Harry alza una mano per fermarlo. "Per favore, solo - non farlo."

Louis sembra ferito da questo, e neanche questo sembra giusto. "Devo parlarti, Harry."

Harry lascia sfuggire una risata amara. "Non pensi di aver detto abbastanza?"

"No." La voce di Louis si incrina un po ', e Harry si alza per guardarlo più da vicino. Gli occhi di Louis brillano di lacrime non versate. Sembra trasandato, in preda al panico e più turbato di quanto non lo abbia mai visto , più turbato di quando si sono lasciati. "Ho molte cose che dovrei probabilmente dire. Se ascolterai. Capirei se non lo volessi più. Hai mai risposto alla chiamata di Gemma? "

Lo guarda confuso per un minuto. "Cosa c'entra Gemma con ..."

Prende il telefono e vede tutte le chiamate perse e i messaggi. Molteplici da Gemma, ma anche da altri, come Louis, Liam e Niall. "Oh, non ho neanche notato tutto questo. Ero un po' fuori controllo. "

"Harry - mi dispiace. Sono davvero dispiaciuto. IO--"

"Cazzo", soffoca. "Per favore, non scusarti per non amarmi abbastanza, Louis."

"Dio, Harry. No, non è affatto così "dice Louis mentre le lacrime gli scivolano sulle guance. "Mi dispiace tanto, tu l'abbia mai pensato. Voglio dire, quando l'ho detto, l'ho fatto per te. Per darti la possibilità di avere una vita perfetta. "

"Una vita perfetta? Che cazzo vuol dire, Louis? Una vita perfetta. Come diavolo potrebbe anche la mia vita essere vicina alla perfezione senza di te? "

C'è un piccolo sorriso sulla faccia bagnata di Louis e un rauco sbuffo di rumore che gli esce dalla bocca. "Harry, non hai mai avuto una vita senza di me. Come avresti potuto saperlo? "

"Non voglio mai saperlo! Perché dovrei? Quando ti amo e ho pensavo che fosse reciproco ... "

"Lo è stato", interrompe Louis. "Lo è ancora. Ho fatto un errore."

Il cuore di Harry balbetta un battito in più all'ammissione che Louis lo ama ancora, ma non dissipa completamente la sua rabbia. "Un errore? Un errore. Va bene. Hai fatto un errore e hai sconvolto le nostre vite. "

Louis sospira. "Sì, ma non è così semplice. Ma quello di cui desidero scusarmi di più ,è di non averti dato la possibilità di decidere cosa volevi. Questo è ciò di cui mi pento di più. "

Harry lo fissa, valutando silenziosamente il modo in cui Louis si passa le dita tra i capelli e preme la mano sullo stomaco.

"Il nostro amore non è mai stato - facile. Mai semplice. "

"E allora?" Dice Harry. "È stato abbastanza per me."

"Forse lo è stato." Louis sorride mestamente. "Forse è stato meno facile per me di quanto abbia lasciato intendere. E ripensandoci vorrei averne parlato di più. Vorrei aver messo tutti i miei dubbi e le mie insicurezze sul tavolo molto prima di lasciare che le parole di Gemma mi consumassero ".

"Gemma?"

"Sì - Gemma. Ho sentito la sua opinione su di noi alla festa di saluto. Non è stata - molto incoraggiante e ottimista. "

"Aspetta - cosa?" La sua mente si rivolta a questo. "Cosa ha detto?"

"Non ha detto nulla che non avessimo sentito centinaia di volte prima. Solo che non sapevo che la tua famiglia la pensasse così su di noi. Mi ha colpito più duramente di quanto sapessi affrontare. Ti amano e vogliono ciò che è meglio per te. Ho iniziato a credere di non esserlo - quale è il meglio per te. E te lo meriti, Harry. Ti meriti il meglio di tutto. "

"Quindi stai dicendo che hai rotto con me per il mio bene, così che avessi potuto vivere una vita perfetta con un omega immaginario che tu e la mia famiglia avete pensato?"

"Beh, quando lo dici così sembra ..."

"Stupido? Ridicolo? Come la cosa più stupida che tu abbia mai sentito?

"Harry--"

"Ma tu Louis?" Lo interrompe. "Anche tu meriti di avere una bella vita. Pensi di poterla avere solo con un omega? "

Louis lo fissa per un lungo momento.

"No", ammette Louis. "Non avevo nemmeno considerato cosa avrei fatto davvero. Ma no. Non avevo pensato di poter essere felice di stare con qualcuno tranne che con te. "

"Perché avresti mai pensato che non mi senta allo stesso modo?"

Louis inclina un po' la testa. "Ho pensato che almeno avresti avuto la possibilità di scoprirlo, ma poi non sono riuscito a starti lontano fino a quando ...

"Fino a cosa?"

"Fino a quando non ti ho visto ad un appuntamento," sussurra Louis.

Harry si sente come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato in faccia. "Un appuntamento? Di cosa stai parlando? Non sono stato ...

"Era molto bello. Capelli scuri.Gli hai tenuto aperta la porta ... "

Harry si tormenta il cervello per un momento, ma non ci sono molte persone che potrebbero essere, quando lascia raramente la casa se non per andare al lavoro. "Zayn. Mi hai visto con Zayn e hai deciso che fosse finita. Cristo, Louis. "

"Quello era Zayn?" Chiede Louis, spalancando gli occhi. "Non hai mai detto che fosse così ..."

"Certo, Zayn è stupendo e un omega, ma non sei tu e non sono interessato a lui nemmeno un minimo. E di certo non è interessato a me. In realtà è attratto da Liam. "

Louis emette una risata e un piccolo sorriso. "È lui?"

Harry non può fare a meno di restituire il sorriso. Al sorriso di Louis è sempre stato difficile resistere. "Si. Spera che Liam non sia interessato solo ai beta. "

Il sorriso di Louis si attenua. "Sono sicuro che Liam manterrà una mente aperta."

"Sì, è quello che ho detto anche io." Sbatte la punta dello stivale contro il cemento.

"Uhm, c'è un motivo per cui sono venuto a cercarti."

"Hai paura che mi perdo e cado nel lago?"

"No." Louis scuote la testa. "Sono io quello che ha perso. Quando ti ho visto tenere in mano quella scatola dell'anello, sapendo che l'anello che ho scelto per te è dentro di essa - Harry, non sono mai stato più dispiaciuto nella mia vita che quell'anello non fosse già sul tuo dito. "

Le sue emozioni si agitano dentro di lui, ma non riesce a trovare la sua voce nel momento.

"Mi dispiace per qualcosa di più, però" continua Louis. "Mi dispiace per tutte le cose che ho detto prima e per tutto quello che ho fatto passare ad entrambi, e quando stasera sei corso fuori dalla porta, sapevo che avresti portato con te tutto ciò che voglio."

Harry è così stanco che riesce a malapena a stare in piedi e forse non sta elaborando tutto correttamente, ma sta iniziando a sembrare una seconda possibilità per loro. Un piccolo bagliore di speranza si accende nel suo cuore.

"Se mi dai un'altra possibilità, farò tutto il possibile per non lasciare che ciò accada di nuovo." Promette Louis. "Ma per l'amore della verità, ho parlato con tua sorella."

"Cosa?" Questo lo confonde per un momento, soprattutto considerando che le cose che ha detto sono state il catalizzatore dei dubbi di Louis che sono degenerati. "Perché?"

"Quando non rispondevi al telefono, ho risposto - tutti chiedevano loro di contattarti. Potrei aver suonato un po' agitato. "Le labbra di Louis passano da un lato. "Gemma ha richiamato quando non avresti risposto neanche a lei. Le ho detto che avevo sentito quello che avesse detto su di noi e si è scusata. E poi ha detto - ha detto che se qualcuno sapeva dove trovarti, quello ero - io. "

Harry non riesce più a reprimere le sue emozioni, e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime.

"E lo sapevo. L'ho fatto. Ho pensato a dove saresti andato, e lo sapevo solo. Ti conosco, Harry. Forse ti conosco così come conosco me stesso. So quanto ti ho fatto male perché so quanto mi sono fatto male. Hai detto che stavi ancora combattendo per noi, e se questo è ancora valido per te, voglio resistere e combattere anche per noi. "

Harry sbuffa. "Come se mi sarei mai arreso con te. Ci sono molte altre cose che avrei potuto rompere in quella casa per fartele aggiustare. "

>>> Epilogo <<<

Harry sente chiudere la porta dell'appartamento.

"Harry?" Sente Louis urlare freneticamente. Sente il tonfo delle scarpe che calcia così forte che probabilmente avranno colpito il muro.

Ci vuole molta della sua forza di volontà per rimanere in silenzio sul loro letto, aspettandolo.

"Harry" ringhia Louis. "Dove sei?Avevi promesso che saresti stato a casa presto, e il mio calore ... "

Louis finalmente appare sulla soglia della loro camera da letto. "Porca puttana."

Harry rimane immobile e lo guarda da sopra le spalle nude, incontrando gli occhi di Louis mentre afferra la testiera di ferro. Si è inginocchiato davanti al letto, e se non si fosse aggrappato a qualcosa, sarebbe crollato allo sguardo di lussuria e possesso sulla faccia di Louis.

"Pensavo di fare qualcosa di speciale per il tuo calore."

Louis cammina sbalordito verso il letto, con gli occhi spalancati. Allunga la mano, sembrando esitare a toccarlo, ma quando lo fa, fa scorrere le dita lungo la spina dorsale di Harry fino a quando non raggiunge il pezzo di tessuto di pizzo nero appena sopra il culo collegato alle bretelle che reggono le calze a rete. Abbassa la testa e spinge il culo verso il suo tocco. Geme quando il dito di Louis traccia leggermente la cucitura tra le sue natiche. Ha volutamente indossato le mutandine per un accesso più facile, il che significa anche che il suo cazzo è libero di indurirsi quasi dolorosamente contro di lui.

"Il mio calore non inizierà davvero fino a domani probabilmente."

"Neanche il mio. Un regalo in anticipo allora ... »Soffoca la frase quando il pollice di Louis sfiora il suo buco. Sente che il letto si tende per adattarsi al peso di Louis, ed è una lotta non voltarsi e strappargli i vestiti. Riesce a sentire lo sforzo anche sul Liscio.

"Cazzo, stai così bene in questo - qualunque cosa sia."

Resta senza fiato quando sente che il liquido fresco del lubrificante viene versato su di lui e poi ansima di nuovo alla sensazione delle mani di Louis sul dorso delle cosce coperte a rete.

"Giarrettiera e - ah - calze a rete." Sente di nuovo la pressione del pollice di Louis contro di lui, questa volta più fermamente, e non può fare a meno di provare a girare la testa per vedere l'espressione di Louis.

"Beh, non so cosa ho fatto per meritare questo, ma lo accetterò"

Harry geme mentre il pollice di Louis preme delicatamente, girando intorno alla sua entrata i. "Perché io - ti amo - ah - amo essere - ah ah - tuo."

"Quelle erano le parole giuste, Harry." Louis infine preme un dito dentro di lui, lo spinge contro e mentre spinge lentamente il suo dito liscio avanti e indietro,dice "Baby, ti senti così bene. Sei mio, Harry. Tutto mio."

Harry sussulta sia alle parole che al sentimento della mano di Louis premuta sul suo culo e un dito dentro di lui. Improvvisamente sente la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni contro la sua gamba e grugnisce il suo dispiacere per il fatto che Louis sia vestito. "Lou - togliti i tuoi ..."

Non finisce la sua richiesta, prima che aggiunga un altro dito. Prende le sue dita dentro di sé, godendosi la pressione, fino a quando Louis trova la sua prostata, e non riesce più a mantenere nemmeno una parvenza di calma o di silenzio. Si piega tra le braccia di Louis mentre il liscio preme contro la sua schiena, facendogli entrare le dita. Riesce a sentire la pressione del tessuto ruvido contro la sua pelle altamente sensibilizzata, e in qualche modo lo fa sentire più vulnerabile e bisognoso di essere così aperto allo sguardo e al tocco di Louis.

"Sei pronto per me?" Mormora Louis contro la sua pelle mentre preme baci lungo il livello della sua schiena. "Vuoi il mio nodo, Harry?"

"Sì! Per favore, per favore, sì, Louis, sì! "Piagnucola in modo incoerente mentre le dita di Louis scivolano fuori da lui. Si sente così vuoto senza di lui. "Lou - per favore, ho bisogno di te ..."

Stringe forte la testiera mentre aspetta che Louis si spogli. Non deve aspettare molto prima che Louis lo apra col suo cazzo scivoloso. Cazzo, è così bello. Così bello avere Louis che lo riempie così. Riesce a sentire i suoi vestiti stricarsi contro la sua pelle, e si rende conto che il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri si è solo tolto i pantaloni prima di scoparselo.

"Fanculo piccolo, sei così sexy." Louis grugnisce prima di sussurrargli all'orecchio. "Non riuscivo nemmeno a smettere di toccarti abbastanza a lungo da togliermi i vestiti."

"Di più", supplica. Non riesce più a trattenere la testiera e lascia che le sue braccia collassino sul materasso, spingendosi sui gomiti. "Più forte."

Louis obbedisce. Si spinge ulteriormente e un po 'più forte fino a quando non trova l'angolazione giusta per far venire Harry con un respiro nelle mutandine e con dei sussulti. Quando Louis avvolge la mano attorno al suo cazzo, emette un urlo alla sensazione di ricevere e voler dare. Il continuo spingere e uscire di un alfa in una relazione con un altro alfa. Spinge i fianchi in avanti per scopare il pugno di Louis e poi all'indietro contro il suo cazzo. È così tanto

"Va bene?" Chiede Louis.

"Non fermarti."

"Non lo farò. Sto per ... "... Louis lo penetra più velocemente e più forte finché non sente che il nodo di Louis inizia a formarsi. Questa volta, Louis si spinge più lentamente e Harry reagisce al suo tocco, diventando più flessibile sotto di lui, lasciando entrare completamente il nodo di Louis.

Non è sicuro se i suoni che sente provengano dalla sua stessa gola o da Louis, mentre il liscio afferra il suo cazzo più saldamente, accarezzandolo fino a quando non si versa finalmente nella sua mano. I loro respiri sono rumorosi e irregolari nella quiete della loro camera da letto, e lentamente affondano sul letto con Louis ancora bloccato dentro di lui.

"Hai ancora la maglietta addosso, Lou" mormora. Louis emette una risata contro la sua spalla nuda prima di allontanarsi leggermente per strapparsi la maglietta. Quando Louis preme di nuovo la parte superiore del corpo contro di lui, Harry respira il suo profumo familiare e questo gli permette di calmare il cuore pulsante.

Louis gli passa le mani lungo il corpo, attraverso la giarrettiera e le autoreggenti. Harry sente la contrazione del cazzo di Louis dentro di lui. "Ti piacciono questi, vero?"

"Non hai idea di quanto." Louis preme i denti contro il collo di Harry con un ringhio basso.

"Oh, penso che potrei avere qualche idea", dice Harry con un sorrisetto. "Hai ancora i pantaloni a metà."

Louis lascia che un gorgoglio di risate gli sfugga, prima di catturare la mano sinistra di Harry nella sua e premere le labbra sulla fede nuziale in oro rosa che non lascia mai il suo dito .

Note Traduttrice:

Anche questa storia è finita e spero che vi sia piaciuta,nonostante gli errori.Ringrazio ancora l'autrice per avermi dato il permesso di tradurre e alla prossima.


End file.
